


Remedy

by MEBsSoul



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crime, Fluff and Angst, Investigations, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Other, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenlock
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEBsSoul/pseuds/MEBsSoul
Summary: John si sentiva oppresso dalla folla da tutta la vita. Ogni giorno, quando apriva bocca per dire qualcosa, doveva sempre ponderare attentamente ciò che avrebbe voluto dire. A volte mentiva, molto più di quanto voleva."Sono gay". Questo non doveva neanche pensarlo.-Lui non piaceva a nessuno, doveva essere lui ad adattarsi agli altri, perché non va bene che un ragazzo faccia il saccente, non va bene che un ragazzo trovi vera soddisfazione solo nel risolvere crimini, specie gli omicidi. Quindi meglio tentare una terapia che starsene con le mani in mano.--So come potrei batterlo, ma ho bisogno della tua conferma.-Non dovette pensarci molto.-È più facile di come sembra. Non devi dargli uno schema.-





	1. Prologo

Non poter parlare di ciò che più ci piace, di ciò che ci definisce  _davvero_ , non poter essere liberi di farlo o meno, è come trovarsi nel bel mezzo di una folla di completi sconosciuti che badano solo a dove vogliono andare loro e che per arrivarci ti spintonano da una parte all'altra, dove gli sei più comodo.

John si sentiva oppresso dalla folla da tutta la vita. Ogni giorno, quando apriva bocca per dire qualcosa, doveva sempre ponderare attentamente ciò che avrebbe voluto dire. A volte mentiva, molto più di quanto voleva.

-Adoro giocare a calcio.- lo diceva, ma non era vero.

"In realtà sì, sono bravo a calcio, ma mi piace solo guardarlo." non poteva dirlo, per un ragazzo, un  _maschio_  della sua età era troppo insolito.

-Vorrei diventare un dottore da grande- diceva anche questo, almeno era vero.

"Ma mi piace anche scrivere." questo rimaneva solo nella sua testa.

-In famiglia è tutto a posto.- bugia.

"Mia sorella ha problemi con l'alchol e ha solo venticinque anni." qualcosa di drasticamente vero ma che doveva essere trattato come inesistente.

-Ho avuto due ragazze.- ottima argomentazione, nonostante non abbiano suscitato il suo interesse nemmeno quando avrebbero dovuto.

 _Sono gay_. Questo non doveva neanche pensarlo.

 

*******

 

Le persone erano un libro aperto per Sherlock. Anche dando una rapida occhiata dal finestrino dell'auto in movimento, poteva intuire l'età di una persona, la sua professione, se stava andando a casa o da qualche altra parte.

"Donna sui trentotto anni, taglio di capelli irregolare con ancora i segni di una vecchia tinta, abbigliamento casual, vestiti non stirati né lavati, ne ha pochi e li riusa spesso, non fa shopping da tanto, non si prende cura di sé stessa da molto tempo, disoccupata, ha la fede, la mantiene il marito, col quale le cose non vanno bene, infatti sta tornando a casa dopo una camminata fatta nel tentativo di rilassarsi, non si è nemmeno portata una borsa, ma sta mordendo la propria sciarpa e strofinando le cosce con le mani, segno che non è contenta del rientro, sa che il marito è ancora in casa e dovrà affrontarlo." poi la donna scomparve dalla sua vista e con lei le deduzioni.

Dedurre era un'ottima distrazione. Non gli andava di pensare allo psicologo dal quale era appena stato, aveva già eliminato la diagnosi di quell'uomo dalla mente, ma sapeva che i suoi genitori non avevano fatto lo stesso e che ne avrebbero voluto parlare, probabilmente a cena, motivo per cui l'avrebbe saltata, tanto ormai non lo rimproveravano più per questo. Loro erano presenti durante la visita, le loro espressioni poco convinte gli suggerirono che quello psicologo non li aveva soddisfatti, ma erano comunque ancora preoccupati, lo avrebbero portato anche da qualcun altro. Era solo il primo.

Sherlock non avrebbe voluto farle le visite. Lo sapeva già da solo cos'era e sapeva anche che raccontare i fatti propri a uno sconosciuto non lo avrebbe cambiato, ma il problema era proprio questo, lui doveva cambiare. Lui non piaceva a nessuno, doveva essere lui ad adattarsi agli altri, perché non va bene che un ragazzo faccia il saccente, non va bene che un ragazzo trovi vera soddisfazione solo nel risolvere crimini, specie gli omicidi. Quindi meglio tentare una terapia che starsene con le mani in mano.

 

*******

 

La teneva sempre al buio, la propria camera. Riteneva la luce troppo distraente, anche se non c'erano molte cose che potessero distogliere la sua mente da ciò che faceva o, per lo più, pensava.  
E poi odiava quella camera, non l'ha mai ritenuta davvero  _sua_ _,_ in effetti non lo era, anche per questo faceva entrare pochissima luce, così l'avrebbe vista il meno possibile, anche se ha ricevuto spesso rimproveri in quanto, secondo i suoi terapeuti, questa scelta "ostacola la terapia".

Non c'è da stupirsi che non vedesse l'ora di andarsene da lì.

-Avevi detto che mi avresti fatto uscire. L'hai detto mesi fa.- non voleva avere un tono di voce troppo perentorio, ma stava davvero cominciando a spazientirsi.

-A suo tempo. Ti ho detto che ti farò uscire e lo farò. Ma prima, ho bisogno che mi parli ancora di lui.-

Inizialmente stette semplicemente in silenzio, quasi per protesta, ma sapeva di dover dare tutte le informazioni possibili per ottenere la libertà e, soprattutto, l'affetto del suo interlocutore.

-Cos'altro dovrei dirti? Oltre al suo carattere, non ci sono molti particolari rilevanti.-

-Beh, se intendi che non ha legami con altre persone, mi dici comunque cose importanti. Ormai ne ho delineato un buon profilo caratteriale, so come potrei batterlo, ma ho bisogno della tua conferma.-

Non dovette pensarci molto.

-È più facile di come sembra. Non devi dargli uno schema che possa condurlo a te ma non devi neanche essere troppo istintivo.- il sorrisetto che vide apparire confermò che la pensavano allo stesso modo.

-È così  _deludentemente_  prevedibile.- e di nuovo quel sorriso. Molti lo avrebbero trovato inquietante, ma la persona che ci stava parlando no. Questa persona lo trovava, in qualche modo,  _rassicurante_. Si sentiva a casa, molto più che in quella camera, nonostante fossero entrambi la conferma della sua pazzia.


	2. Capitolo 1

Nuovo anno di college, nuovi studenti, nuovi professori. John sperava anche in nuove amicizie, ma non ci contava troppo. Non che non fosse un tipo socievole, anzi, ma preferiva decisamente avere anche una sola vera amicizia con Greg che tante ma superflue. Ovviamente era più che disposto ad averne altre, ma solo nel caso in cui i compagni di scuola conosciuti nei primi due anni fossero cambiati. Ma appena pochi minuti dopo essere entrato nella prima classe del giorno capì che non era cambiato niente. I ragazzi continuavano a parlare delle loro vacanze stratosferiche, raccontando delle ragazze che erano riusciti a rimorchiare, che fossero storie vere o no poco importava. Le ragazze continuavano a sperare di ricevere attenzioni da ragazzi che sì, avrebbero anche potuto dargliele, ma solo per aggiungere un nuovo trofeo alla lista.

Quando gli rivolsero la parola e gli chiesero come era andata a lui, sottintendendo i riferimenti a un determinato tipo di cose, rimase sul vago con un "bene" o un "niente male". Starà a loro interpretare come più preferivano.

Per fortuna c'era degli argomenti di conversazione che erano una specie di "punto sicuro", come la voglia inesistente di rimettersi a studiare o il calcio, John era anche il capitano della squadra della scuola.

Con Greg invece gli argomenti erano a non finire, potevano dirsi più o meno tutto ciò che passava loro per la testa. O almeno, Greg lo faceva di certo, John invece pensieri come "Certo che oggi Steve è davvero niente male" li evitava il più possibile. Voleva fare coming out con il suo migliore amico, solo che doveva trovare il modo giusto.

 

*******

 

Per fortuna il primo giorno i professori ci andarono abbastanza leggeri e le ore passarono in fretta. John e Greg andarono subito nella loro camera, volendo sistemare le valigie il prima possibile per poter poi avere il resto del giorno libero.

Le camere erano tutte simili, avevano una stanza per lo studio o in cui si poteva mangiare se non si aveva il tempo di andare a mensa, con un mini-frigo e un fornelletto, alla destra di questa stanza c'era il bagno, a sinistra la camera da letto con due letti singoli e due armadi. Alcune camere facevano eccezione e erano costruite per un solo studente, queste venivano date solo in casi eccezionali.

Greg e John si conoscevano già dal liceo ed era stata una vera fortuna per loro essere poi smistati nella stessa camera al college. Greg aveva anche altri buoni amici, ma John era quello più stretto e non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio. Per loro era normale confidarsi, cercare approvazione e sostegno l'uno nell'altro.

-Comunque, alla fine ci sono uscito, con Melanie.- dall'espressione di Greg, era palese che non vedeva l'ora di parlarne.

-Visto? Te l'avevo detto che avrebbe accettato!-

-Beh, in realtà è andata anche meglio, mi ha invitato lei a uscire!-

Anche loro parlavano di ragazze, in realtà praticamente solo Greg, ma comunque non come i loro compagni di scuola, non si mettevano a sfoggiare l'ennesima conquista dandole in realtà un valore misero. Ad essere precisi, Greg ne parlava raramente con qualcuno che non fosse John.

 

*******

 

I "giri turistici" della scuola per quelli del primo anno erano finiti, per il primo giorno loro potevano tornare a casa. John si era messo alla finestra a osservare la massa di ragazzini emozionati tutti in mille modi diversi. Qualcuno che si fece venire a prendere dai genitori, qualcun'altro tornò a casa da solo, probabilmente per mettersi da subito in mostra, alcuni si attardarono chiacchierando con nuovi e vecchi amici, altri continuarono a guardarsi attorno spaesati, con la faccia di chi lì dentro avrebbe preferito mille volte non tornarci mai più.

E poi c'era lui. Un solo ragazzo, decisamente non del primo anno, ma che stava comunque tornando a casa. Una massa esageratamente voluminosa di ricci in testa, gli si vedevano a fatica gli occhi, occhi di un colore che John avrebbe faticato a descrivere anche senza guardarli da una finestra del terzo piano. Non c'era una singola cosa comune in quel ragazzo, dal cappotto che indossava al giornale che stava leggendo, per il semplice fatto che era un  _giornale_ tra le mani di un  _adolescente_ _,_ che lo stava leggendo anche con molta attenzione.

-Greg, hai idea di chi sia quel tizio?-

L'amico si avvicinò alla finestra e gli ci volle davvero poco per capire di chi stesse parlando l'altro.

-Oh, è uno abbastanza... Particolare. Ha un nome strano, qualcosa come Sherlock, spesso va sulle scene del crimine a cui lavora mio padre e praticamente fa il lavoro al posto suo. Credo abbia studiato a casa fin'ora. Un genio strambo, insomma.- e con un'alzata di spalle, tornò a stravaccarsi sul letto a leggere fumetti.

_Sherlock_ _._ Probabilmente era solo perché un ragazzo così avrebbe potuto lasciare facilmente il segno, ma John ebbe la sensazione che avrebbe avuto a che fare molto più profondamente con questo  _Sherlock_.

 

*******

 

Ovviamente Sherlock si era accorto del ragazzo che lo fissava dalla finestra, ma perlomeno non aveva il solito sguardo di scherno o diffidente. Piuttosto, lo avrebbe descritto stranamente interessato.

-Hey, tesoro, sono qui!- al suono della voce di sua madre, Sherlock abbandonò i suoi pensieri e salì in macchina.

-Allora, come è andato il primo giorno nella nuova scuola?-

-Come ogni primo giorno.- rispose solamente il ragazzo, anche se avrebbe voluto continuare aggiungendo "Pieno di idioti" ma a sua madre questi commenti non piacevano e lui era troppo impegnato a leggere il giornale per permettersi di essere distratto dalla signora Holmes.

_Duplice omicidio a_ _Knightsbridge_ _, Bart Turner e la moglie Samantha Turner._ _L'ispettore Jonathan_ _Lestrade_ _di Scotland_ _Yard_ _è convinto si tratti di_ _avvelenamento_ _da_ _parte_ _del_ _cuoco_ _personale_ _della_ _coppia, sembra non avessero nemici._

Non era il genere di caso che prediligeva, ma meglio di niente, erano due giorni e mezzo che non faceva una visita su una scena del crimine.

"Apparentemente Lestrade potrebbe aver ragione, ma se sulla scena del crimine troverò ciò che penso, il mio caro ispettore avrà sbagliato a ritenerlo un omicidio  _così_ banale."

-E il tuo compagno di stanza? Vi siete conosciuti?- continuava a chiedergli la madre, ma Sherlock aveva trovato quel tizio talmente banale che pensò che nemmeno alla madre avrebbe potuto cambiare qualcosa la sua esistenza, inoltre aveva cose di più importanti per la testa.

-Mamma, prima di andare a casa, puoi portarmi a Knightsbridge?-

Perché a Sherlock non importava niente della scuola, fosse stato per lui neanche ci sarebbe andato, o delle persone che ci avrebbe incontrato, a meno che non fossero state al suo livello, cosa improbabile. A Sherlock interessava solo tenere la mente impegnata, ma davvero, non con compiti irrilevanti o nozioni scolastiche superflue o, peggio ancora, con distrazioni snervanti come lo possono essere le attività sociali.

 

*******

 

Ormai l'ispettore Lestrade e la sua squadra conoscevano bene il giovane Holmes, era molto più raro che non se lo ritrovassero tra i piedi che il contrario. Sapevano che se lo vedevano arrivare era inutile provare ad allontanarlo, in fondo a loro neanche sarebbe convenuto. Non avevano idea di come fosse possibile, ma quel ragazzino riusciva sempre ad arrivare alla soluzione del caso anche in soli dieci minuti, non sapevano nemmeno perché lo facesse e per quale motivo poi non volesse mai prendersene il merito, ma, insulti sfrontati verso gli agenti a parte, aveva sempre portato più vantaggi che svantaggi, quindi perché non sfruttarlo?

Anche quel giorno Sherlock arrivò e risolse il crimine. Alla fine, il colpevole non era solo il cuoco, ma tutti i domestici dei Turner, per avere l'eredità, visto che non avevano familiari o  conoscenze abbastanza intime a cui sarebbero andati i loro soldi. Pare l'avesse capito da delle macchie sulle loro uniformi, ma Lestrade non era molto sicuro, il ragazzo aveva sparato la sua intuizione talmente velocemente che si era perso dopo un paio di frasi.

Stavolta la madre era con lui, l'ispettore non voleva certamente perdere l'occasione di parlarci per capire qualcosa in più.

-Buongiorno, signora. Lei è la madre di Sherlock, giusto?-

-Buongiorno anche a lei! Sì, sono proprio io.- la donna rispose con un entusiasmo che lo stupì molto. Anche esteticamente, come presenza, non la si sarebbe mai detta essere la madre di un ragazzo ombroso e strafottente.

-Mi perdoni l'invadenza, ma devo ammettere che suo figlio mi incuriosisce molto. Risolvere crimini lo appassiona così tanto da passare intere giornate esaminando cadaveri ripugnanti?-

-Oh, Sherlock non è uno che si lascia impressionare.- rispose la signora, con un sorriso fiero -E poi non la definirei una passione. È qualcosa che lo tiene occupato, non lo fa annoiare. Credo si possa chiamare hobby. Lei non ha uno?-

-Certamente, ma di sicuro, non è qualcosa che mi fa stare vicino ai morti nel tempo libero.- rispose con una risatina, che però ebbe il risultato di spegnere il sorriso della signora Holmes, la quale capì che genere di persona era l'uomo nei confronti di suo figlio.

-Se la impressionano tanto, non avrebbe dovuto fare questo lavoro. Inoltre, mi scusi, ma gradirei che non giudichi mio figlio senza averlo conosciuto davvero.- detto questo, la donna salutò l'ispettore con un secco "arrivederci", per poi richiamare Sherlock e andarsene.

Sapeva perfettamente che il suo bambino, come avrebbe voluto chiamarlo lei se a lui non desse fastidio, aveva abitudini e atteggiamenti inconsueti, che spesso la gente lo detestava, sapeva anche che alcune cose erano da correggere, per questo lo aveva convinto ad andare dallo psicologo. Ma trovava molto più detestabili le persone che sputavano giudizi su un ragazzino che non aveva certo bisogno di aggiungere le critiche degli sconosciuti alla sua lista di problemi.


	3. Capitolo 2

John e Greg stavano tranquillamente studiando insieme, beandosi della tranquillità della loro camera, la luce del primo pomeriggio che si intrufolava dalla finestra, quando John fece un'osservazione apparentemente ovvia, ma che per lui meritava la giusta attenzione.

-Certo che siamo stati proprio fortunati.- Greg lo guardò confuso, visto che stavano facendo algebra e lui non era proprio sicuro di poterla ritenere una fortuna.

-Contento tu...- rispose, lanciando un'occhiata perplessa al libro pieno zeppo di formule che avrebbe tranquillamente accomunato al greco antico.

-Ma no, parlavo della stanza. Ti immagini come saremmo stati se ci avessero messi separati?-

-Oh Dio, non farmici pensare.- alla sola idea, il volto di Greg divenne il ritratto del terrore.

-Insomma, quante probabilità avevamo? Pochissime, e invece siamo capitati insieme. È stata una fortuna.- ripetè John sorridendo, sorriso ricambiato da Greg, che non avrebbe potuto essere più d'accordo.

Tornarono a studiare, un po' più motivati grazie a quel pensiero, quando la porta della stanza si aprì con un tonfo, facendoli sobbalzare e mostrando un Philip Anderson che aveva tutta l'aria di non aver dormito per almeno una settimana.

-Non lo reggo più!- esclamò, decisamente senza farsi capire.

-Sai, Phil, il dono della veggenza per ora mi manca. Di che stai parlando?- chiese Greg, già alzando gli occhi al cielo per la solita esagerata drammaticità del ragazzo. Era un loro amico, più suo che di John, ma a volte neanche lui riusciva tanto a sopportarlo.

-Di quello psicopatico di Holmes!- i due compagni di stanza continuarono a non capire.

-Sherlock Holmes, quello nuovo che mi hanno affibbiato!- John spalancò gli occhi.  _Sherlock_. Dopo il primo giorno di scuola, l'aveva incrociato di nuove pochissime volte, tranne che alle lezioni di scienze. Da come le persone ne parlavano, non era la compagnia migliore che ci potesse essere, ma John continuava a sentire il bisogno di conoscerlo, di parlarci perlomeno una volta.

-È completamente pazzo, passa le giornate a fare esperimenti, la notte suona il violino e neanche ve lo dico cosa tiene nel minifrigo!- a John non potè che scappare un piccolo sorriso. L'idea di Philip che si ritrovava praticamente nel proprio inferno personale era esilarante.

-Oh per favore, che ci metterà mai? Pezzi di corpi umani?- il volto di Philip sbiancò all'improvviso, dando la risposta senza neanche muoversi. John e Greg si guardarono, non sapendo se avessero intuito la cosa giusta e, soprattutto, non volendolo.  
Giusto il tempo di far passare qualche secondo che scoppiarono a ridere.

-Andiamo, non puoi essere serio.- esclamò Greg, sperando che Philip fosse definitivamente impazzito.

-Ragazzi, non sono mai stato così serio, questo è da manicomio! Venite a vedere.- il ragazzo stava già andando, ma si fermò vedendo che gli altri due erano rimasti comodamente seduti.

-Phil, abbiamo davvero un sacco di compiti e...- provò a dire Greg, ma Philip lo interruppe subito con una faccia disperata-

-Vi prego! Solo cinque minuti!- era talmente infantile che temettero si potesse mettere a piangere pur di convincerli. Per evitare lo spiacevole spettacolo, non così improbabile come si potrebbe pensare,  i due accettarono. Anche se, in realtà, John era stato convinto al solo sentire "Sherlock Holmes".

 

*******

 

Arrivati nella "camera degli incubi di Philip Anderson", ciò che John e Greg videro furono solamente gli strumenti di un ragazzo appassionato della chimica e della musica. Niente cadaveri o robe simili.

-A me sembra tutto normale.- commentò John, che avrebbe voluto già andarsene, se non fosse stato per la speranza di veder sbucare da qualche parte una certa persona.

-Lui non c'è?- chiese infatti, con la sua migliore voce disinteressata.

-No, è uscito da scuola a fare non voglio sapere cosa. E  _no,_ non è tutto a posto! Guardate.- Philip si avvicinò al minifrigo e lo aprì con estrema cautela, come se potesse esplodere con un movimento brusco.

Ed in effetti sì, quello che c'era lì dentro era al quanto agghiacciante. John era un ragazzo difficilmente impressionabile, ma vedere un posto in cui dovrebbe esserci del cibo riempito, invece, con un barattolo di bulbi oculari, un sacchetto di dita mozzate e chissà cos'altro nella camera di un adolescente riuscì a fargli salire qualche brivido. Ma questo potè solo far aumentare la sua curiosità nei confronti di Sherlock, aveva ancora più voglia di capire chi era e sì, insomma, sapere anche perché diamine teneva robe del genere nel frigo.

Agli occhi spalancati e i corpi paralizzati dei due ragazzi, Philip si sentì finalmente compreso.

-Visto? Psicopatico, proprio come vi ho detto!-

-Le cose impara a dirle una volta conosciutone il significato, Anderson.- una voce gelida irruppe nella camera, seguita da una figura che, semplificando l'effetto che faceva, sembrava uno schizzo nero nell'angolo di un foglio bianco. La sua rigidità, il cappotto col bavero alzato, il tono irremovibile. Era tutto estremamente  _fuori_   _luogo_ , eppure, se si fosse preso Sherlock soltanto, senza niente attorno... John sarebbe solamente riuscito a vederlo  _perfetto_.

-Holmes, il mini-frigo è di entrambi! E anche fosse solo tuo, non saresti comunque autorizzato a metterci dei cadaveri!- Philip sembrava sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi e John non potè fare a meno di essere divertito dalla cosa. Philip aveva una mente estremamente chiusa, non aveva fantasia e quella degli altri lo spaventava, per John vederlo costretto a rapportarsi con qualcuno che era il suo esatto opposto e che metteva seriamente alla prova la sua pazienza era un balsamo per gli occhi.

- _Pezzi_ di cadaveri, Anderson. Ragiona, dei corpi interi non ci entrerebbero mai.- la voglia di John di conoscere meglio Sherlock cresceva sempre più -Comunque, se il mini-frigo fosse di sola mia proprietà, potrei metterci tutto ciò che voglio. E non credere che le tue cose siano poi tanto migliori, non è che sia particolarmente piacevole ritrovarsi malamente nascoste riviste porno nei cassetti.- Philip non si era mai sentito tanto vicino al compiere un omicidio. Sherlock era come un poltergeist in quella stanza: si burlava di lui, a parole e lasciando il caos ad ogni passo fatto lì dentro, lo stava facendo arrivare a chiedere persino aiuto ad altri.

-Ah, adesso ti metti anche a rovistare tra le cose degli altri?- Philip stava decisamente perdendo la testa, molto più del solito.

-Ripeto,  _malamente nascoste_.- ormai John si tratteneva dal ridere a stento. Approfittò di un momento particolarmente sclerotico di Philip per avvicinarsi a Sherlock e dirgli finalmente qualcosa.

-Ti prego, continua a farlo impazzire così.- gli sussurrò a un orecchio, appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio e sorridendo nel tentativo di fare subito una buona impressione. L'occhiata gelida e il suo quasi immediato distacco che ricevette in cambio distrussero ogni suo buon proposito, bloccandolo per qualche secondo sul posto. Decisamente una reazione stizzita era l'ultima cosa che si aspettava.

-Uscite. Devo stare da solo.- John neanche ci provò a ribattere, tanto era rimasto deluso.  Non gli sembrava di aver fatto niente che potesse averlo infastidito, anzi, era stato decisamente amichevole per aver appena visto dei resti umani nella sua stanza. Stava per andarsene insieme a Greg, quando Philip se ne uscì con una pazzia delle sue.

-Non muovetevi! Dobbiamo parlare e sistemare questa... Questa cosa.- e lo sguardo che lanciò ai due amici non prometteva decisamente nulla di buono. Stava tentando di apparire irremovibile sulla decisione che aveva preso, ma dai suoi occhi traspariva inevitabilmente la disperata richiesta d'aiuto che stava lanciando. Aveva lasciato un attimo di suspense, tanto per non smentire il suo essere terribilmente melodrammatico, ma Sherlock prese la parola prima che potesse finire.

-Non lo faranno, Anderson. Sono amici, migliori amici e, per quanto il concetto d'amicizia mi sia ostico, persino io so che non ti accontenteranno mai.- aveva parlato dandogli le spalle, seduto alla scrivania e lo sguardo fisso a un microscopio, ma quando non sentì arrivare nessuna reazione alle sue parole, nemmeno da Philip, alzò gli occhi al cielo e si girò per dare spiegazioni.

-Anderson non vuole più condividere la stanza con me. E vuole chiedere a uno di voi due di prendere il suo posto.-


	4. Capitolo 3

La mensa della scuola era forse l'unico posto in cui i professori potevano solo arrendersi alle chiacchiere degli studenti, tanto un minimo di brusio restava sempre. Era anche il posto in cui la scala sociale degli alunni era più evidente: il tavolo più grande e al centro della sala era per gli sportivi, o per le loro ragazze o i loro amici, se venivano ritenuti "all'altezza" dall'intero gruppo, per il resto i tavoli attorno sembravano i pianeti che ruotano attorno al sole e poco importava se una persona non si sedeva sempre nello stesso posto, la cosa importante era non intaccare l'equilibrio degli sportivi, dei "popolari". C'erano i tavoli dei nerd, degli artisti, dei letterati, degli scientifici, dei punk, di qualsiasi cosa che possa essere indicata come "categoria di persone". C'era anche chi non sentiva di appartenere a nessuno di quei gruppi e voleva semplicemente mangiare insieme ai suoi amici, caso assurdamente più raro.

John si sedeva al tavolo centrale, era praticamente un obbligo per il capitano della squadra di calcio. Greg non giocava, ma era suo amico ed era stato autorizzato a stare con loro e per John era davvero una fortuna, altrimenti era probabile che sarebbe stato sempre in silenzio, a far finta di essere interessato alle conversazioni superficiali dei suoi compagni, atteggiamento assolutamente inaccettabile da parte del capitano, colui che sarebbe dovuto essere la colonna portante della tavolata.

Ma quel giorno neanche Greg era in grado di fargli dire una frase che contenesse almeno più di due parole. Non riusciva a fare altro che pensare al giorno precedente, all'opportunità (o allo svantaggio, dipende a chi si chiede) che aveva mancato.

Avrebbe potuto condividere la camera con Sherlock, che lo incuriosiva ogni giorno di più, nonostante l'atteggiamento gelido che aveva avuto con lui. Anzi, forse era anche quello a renderlo curioso.

Lo cercava sempre con lo sguardo, quando erano a mensa, ma non lo trovava mai, neanche a mangiare da solo, dove, doveva ammetterlo, pensava fosse logico trovarlo. Ma lui non c'era mai.

Non era a fare la fila per il cibo, non era a nessun tavolo, non era a girare per i corridoi nel momento in cui si scendeva al piano terra per entrare a mensa.

In effetti, doveva esserci un motivo per la sua magrezza, che probabilmente un nutrizionista avrebbe indicato come allarmante. John non aveva neanche visto del cibo nel suo minifrigo e si augurava che non arrivasse a mangiarsi le budella di chissà chi.

La mensa aveva un solo lato con delle finestre, ma ne era completamente composto e da lì si poteva vedere il giardino interno della scuola, attorno cui c'erano alcuni corridoi che portavano ad alcune aule e laboratori. E fu lì, davanti alla porta del laboratorio di scienze, che John vide finalmente Sherlock. Stava entrando nella stanza portandosi con se un sacchetto trasparente e anche se era lontano da John, quest'ultimo era decisamente sicuro che fosse il sacchetto di dita che aveva visto nel suo minifrigo.

Finì di mangiare più velocemente possibile, tanto che si dovette preparare mentalmente a una probabile indigestione, salutò velocemente i suoi compagni e corse verso l'uscita della mensa.

A passo svelto, il giusto per sbrigarsi ma non avere il fiatone, non ci teneva a sembrare un ossessionato, attraversò il corridoio che portava al laboratorio, puntò deciso verso la porta, afferrò la maniglia e...

E si fermò.

_Ma_ _che_ _mi_ _è_ _preso_ _?_

John scosse la testa, sospirò e cercò di trovare un valido motivo, oltre a Sherlock (motivo che comunque non era del tutto chiaro neanche a lui), per giustificare la sua presenza lì.

Decise di dirgli che aveva perso l'astuccio e voleva controllare se fosse nel laboratorio.

Prese un ultimo grande respiro e finalmente aprì la porta ed entrò.

Sherlock era seduto ad uno dei banconi. Non aveva la divisa scolastica, cosa che John aveva notato spesso anche in classe, ma era comunque piuttosto elegante, anche troppo per essere in una scuola. Aveva sia la giacca che i pantaloni neri e questi, insieme ai capelli corvini, creavano ancora una volta un evidente contrasto con l'ambiente, prevalentemente bianco e lucido.

 _Una macchia d'inchiostro all'angolo di un foglio bianco_ , si trovò nuovamente a pensare John. Eppure, lo scuro e tenebroso Sherlock Holmes, sembrava completamente a suo agio là dentro, certamente molto più del solare e amichevole John Watson. Aveva la testa china a comparare delle formule chimiche scritte sul libro scolastico con alcune composte da lui stesso.

-Che idiozia. Ti consiglio di diffidare delle informazioni che ti danno a scuola,  _John_.- il ragazzo inghiottì a vuoto, sentendosi chiamato in causa, anche perché gli era sembrato di essere stato silenzioso.

Ora Sherlock si era voltato verso di lui, il suo sguardo penetrante sempre con lui.

-No, non hai fatto rumore, ma quando hai aperto la porta la luce solare esterna ha cambiato la luce bianca della stanza.- spiegò, senza trattenere uno sguardo annoiato.

-Allora, cosa ti porta qui fuori dall'orario di lezione?- chiese il riccio con un sorrisetto che fece tutto tranne che rilassare John.

-Oh, ehm, stavo cercando...-

-Me.- non era una domanda, Sherlock l'aveva affermato e anche con una grande convinzione. E ci aveva anche preso.

John pensò anche di fargli cambiare idea, ma qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe stato inutile. Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva capire qualcosa all'istante, senza un minimo suggerimento. Si era chiesto più di una volta se non avesse una qualche specie di potere soprannaturale, ma come lo vedeva quasi onnisciente sui pensieri o le azioni della gente, allo stesso modo si era accorto che fosse completamente ignorante persino su alcune delle più semplici nozioni scolastiche, chimica a parte. Era solo per questo se aveva escluso il paranormale, altrimenti l'avrebbe ritenuta un'opzione più che valida. E di nuovo Sherlock sembrò usare i suoi poteri chiarendo cosa lo faceva essere tanto sicuro della sua affermazione.

-Se stessi cercando un oggetto scolastico, la cosa più probabile da cercare in un'aula, non ti saresti preoccupato di non farti notare, ma saresti entrato di fretta, in modo sicuramente più rumoroso, in quanto ci tieni ad avere tutto l'occorrente della scuola che ti serve. Come faccio a sapere che ci tieni? Porti sempre la divisa, anche ora che non ci sono lezioni, quando siamo in classe, pur non capendo la lezione, cerchi di fare una buona impressione intervenendo e non distogliendo mai l'attenzione, il tuo zaino è perfettamente pulito e ordinato, così come i libri, che hai foderato e che non dimentichi mai. Presti molta attenzione specialmente quando si parla di medicina, il che può voler dire che è una possibile carriera che vorresti intraprendere, ma quando prendi gli appunti scrivi anche troppo, abitudine solitamente degli scrittori e avere l'abitudine di un determinato mestiere suggerisce un maggiore interessamento a quest'ultimo piuttosto che a uno talmente diverso come quello del dottore. Probabilmente vorresti diventare dottore per impressionare qualcuno, la tua famiglia forse. Quindi sì, ci tieni ad avere tutto quello che ti serve per essere sicuro di dare il tuo meglio a scuola e fare contenti i tuoi genitori e, ovviamente, non perderesti mai qualcosa che potrebbe contribuire a questo.-

John aveva gli occhi spalancati, non riusciva proprio a credere a ciò che era appena successo. In realtà non era riuscito a cogliere per filo e per segno l'intero discorso, ma non gli era difficile capire che non aveva fatto neppure un errore. Era sicuramente una cosa incredibile, su questo non aveva alcun dubbio, ma anche altamente inquietante. Molte delle cose che aveva detto le aveva capite con l'intuito, ma tutte le altre cose gliele aveva viste fare e se le ricordava perfettamente. John neanche si era mai posto il problema di ricordare se i libri di Greg fossero foderati o meno.

-Non ti sto stalkerando, semplicemente sono una persona che non si limita a guardare ma osserva e riesce a ricordare tutto ciò che gli è utile. E dei dettagli sui propri compagni di classe possono esserlo molto.- e anche questo aveva capito di doverlo spiegare semplicemente guardando l'espressione di John, che si stava facendo sempre più meravigliata, una meraviglia che per un secondo, appena uno, fece spuntare un'espressione di dubbio sul volto di Sherlock, che tornò poi al suo solito sorrisetto furbo.

-Detto questo, come mai mi cercavi?- chiese infine, mostrando per la prima volta di non sapere qualcosa, anche se John non ne era troppo convinto.

-Beh, a questo punto sono abbastanza sicuro che tu lo sappia già, comunque sono venuto per chiarire quello che è successo ieri.-

-Cosa c'è da chiarire?- stavolta John ne era certo, Sherlock stava solo fingendo di non saperlo. Per qualche motivo, voleva sentirglielo dire.

-È che non vorrei avessi frainteso, non ho detto di no perché non voglio stare in stanza con te, semplicemente Greg è il mio migliore amico, ma altrimenti avrei anche accettato.-  Sherlock continuava a guardarlo, non aveva neanche battuto le palpebre. John non si era mai sentito come in quel momento, gli sembrava di essere un libro letto nei minimi dettagli.

-Perché mi stai dicendo questo? Okay, non vuoi lasciare fraintendimenti, ma c'è di più.- stavolta Sherlock non sapeva la risposta, per forza, non la conosceva davvero neanche John.

-È semplicemente la cosa giusta.- Sherlock lo guardò assottigliando gli occhi, facendo l'ennesimo sorrisetto.

-Certo.- disse, a bassa voce, il giusto per non farsi sentire da John.

-Puoi avere la coscienza pulita, non me la sono presa. Ho ricevuto trattamenti peggiori.- John avrebbe voluto ribattere a quell'ultima frase, capire cosa intendesse, ma Sherlock si girò nuovamente verso il bancone, tornando a studiare le sue formule. Prima che il riccio si girasse completamente, John riuscì a vedere i suoi occhi: si erano improvvisamente spenti, non erano esattamente tristi, ma avevano una sfumatura molto simile alla tristezza.

Appena prima che John uscisse dalla stanza, Sherlock disse qualcosa di incredibile per entrambi.

-Anche io vorrei chiarire una cosa: non volevo trattarti male.-

 

*******

 

Ormai gli studenti stavano abbandonando la mensa e John cercò in quella massa di persone Greg e Philip. Fortunatamente li trovò insieme e li fermò subito, portandoli in disparte. I due lo guardarono confusi, vedendolo chiaramente agitato.

-Accetto.-


	5. Capitolo 4

John si ritrovò improvvisamente di fronte a due realtà del tutto opposte: Philip avrebbe potuto rompere il soffitto con un semplice salto di gioia, lo guardava come se fosse un Santo arrivato a lui per salvargli la vita; poi c'era Greg, le braccia conserte e sul viso un'espressione tra il confuso e il contrariato. John si sentì immediatamente in colpa guardando l'amico. Non avrebbe cambiato idea, sentiva di star facendo la cosa giusta, ma non voleva che Greg si arrabbiasse. Cercò subito di spiegarsi, ma un eccessivamente emozionato Philip lo interruppe.

-Davvero? Cioè, mi stai dicendo che non dovrò più stare in stanza con lo psicopatico?- John alzò gli occhi al cielo, sia per l'insistenza di Philip che per quel soprannome che continuava a usare.

-Già,  _davvero_ , John?- il tono di voce usato da Greg era tagliente, John sentì ancora di più la necessità quasi vitale di spiegargli il perché della sua scelta.

-Sì, davvero.- confermò spazientito -Ora, scusa Philip, ma io e Greg dobbiamo parlare.- detto questo, prese l'amico per il braccio e lo portò in bagno, dove avrebbe potuto spiegarsi chiaramente. John non ebbe neanche il tempo di organizzare un discorso come si deve, magari uno in cui non avrebbe detto cose come "Sherlock mi piace", soprattutto perché oltre a essere un coming out, era una cosa che gli veniva istintivamente di dire ma che non aveva molto senso nemmeno per lui, che Greg cominciò a parlare seriamente arrabbiato.

-E meno male che ti sentivi fortunato a stare in stanza con me!- esclamò.

-Lo so, lo so, hai ragione a incazzarti ma lascia che ti spieghi.- fece una breve pausa per raccogliere le idee e lasciare il tempo a Greg di capire che un motivo c'era -Tu e Philip, in fin dei conti, siete amici o comunque ne hai altri a scuola con cui passare il tempo. Sherlock penso proprio non ne abbia nemmeno uno.-

-E non credi che ci sia un motivo?- John avrebbe potuto pensare a una risposta argomentata, spiegando che sì, quello che c'era nella sua camera metteva i brividi ma che, alla fine, per Sherlock era un hobby, ma le sue parole non inclusero niente di tutto questo e furono anche poche, ma bastarono.

-Il motivo è che questa scuola è piena di idioti.- lo disse con voce stanca, rassegnata, la voce di chi vorrebbe davvero non sapere di cosa sta parlando.

Greg a quel punto rimase in silenzio a guardarlo, cominciando davvero a valutare l'idea di uno scambio di stanze. Non poté fare a meno di notare quanto la situazione stesse a cuore a John e non poté nemmeno evitare di chiedersi il perché, ma doveva ammettere che il discorso dell'amico aveva senso: lui sarebbe stato bene con Philip, non quanto con John, ma comunque bene e fin dei conti, pensò, era giusto che anche Sherlock stesse con qualcuno molto meno del polo opposto come Philip. Non poteva dire che sarebbe stato facile, anzi, ma alla fine non era neanche una tragedia.

-Continuo ad avere qualche dubbio, ma okay.- il sorriso malamente nascosto di John lo convinse definitivamente che quella era la cosa giusta da fare.

 

*******

 

John corse immediatamente a dare la notizia a Sherlock, che stava giusto uscendo dal laboratorio di chimica. Stava cominciando a intuire qualcosa sul carattere di Sherlock, seppur solo qualche dettaglio dell'immensa persona che era, quindi non si aspettava una reazione chissà quanto gioiosa. Infatti, Sherlock fece quello che ormai John capì avrebbe fatto sempre: lo squadrò da capo a piedi col suo sguardo indagatore, capì ciò che voleva capire e fece il sorrisetto che John, d'ora in poi, avrebbe ribattezzato come "il sorrisetto alla Sherlock", perché non era né di scherno né un ghigno né furbo, era semplicemente... Alla Sherlock. Il tutto accadde in pochi secondi e solo dopo il riccio diede una risposta che potesse ritenersi tale.

-Sei in anticipo, credevo che Lestrade sarebbe stato di circa tre minuti più inflessibile.- okay, forse non è era esattamente una risposta che potesse ritenersi tale, John neanche provò a decifrarla ma gli sembrò positiva e se la fece bastare.

-Bene, allora  _andiamo_ in camera a prepararci per la prossima lezione.- Sherlock si era già incamminato, ma John, leggermente più con la testa sulle spalle, lo fermò ricordandogli che non potevano semplicemente mettersi d'accordo loro e finirla lì, prima avrebbero dovuto parlarne con il preside, insieme a Philip e Greg.

-Oh, queste inutili formalità perditempo.- disse Sherlock annoiato, tornando a incamminarsi verso i dormitori, come se avesse già scordato l'informazione appena ricevuta.

John sbuffò e lo prese per una manica, trascinandoselo dietro, senza poter vedere gli occhi spalancati di Sherlock per quell'improvviso e minimo contatto.

 

*******

 

Il quartetto stava aspettando nella sala d'attesa davanti all'ufficio della presidenza, Philip felice come poche volte nella sua vita, Greg che lo guardava sentendo che quello sarebbe stato davvero un lungo anno e John e Sherlock in silenzio, l'uno al quanto emozionato perché si aspettava grandi cose da quel cambiamento, l'altro che sperava di tornare nella sua stanza e ai suoi esperimenti al più presto, sapendo che la nuova situazione li avrebbe agevolati rispetto alla precedente.

Finalmente la porta dell'ufficio si aprì e i quattro furono invitati a entrare.

Non era un ufficio molto grande, le dimensioni erano anche leggermente inferiori a quelle dei salottini dei dormitori e i colori prevalentemente scuri dei mobili in mogano non aiutavano. La scrivania del preside era al centro, con lui seduto da un lato e due sedie, successivamente occupate da Philip e John, dall'altro.

-Allora ragazzi, cosa vi porta tutti e quattro qui?- chiese il preside. Sembrava una persona disponibile, avrà avuto una cinquantina d'anni.

Dato che Philip era eccessivamente emozionato e che probabilmente avrebbe straparlato, John prese la parola.

-Ecco, preside, vorremmo chiederle di poter fare uno scambio di stanze.- l'uomo lo guardò interrogativo e John continuò a spiegare -Precisamente, io e Philip...- disse indicando il ragazzo seduto vicino a lui -... Vorremo scambiarci: io andrei in stanza con Sherlock e lui con Greg.- e fece un cenno verso i ragazzi in piedi dietro di lui.

-E quale sarebbe il motivo dello scambio?- John esitò, non volendo magari dire qualcosa che potesse turbare qualcuno, specialmente Sherlock, che era la causa dell'avvenimento. Girò la testa e lo guardò: aveva lo sguardo impassibile di quando si annoiava, lo guardò a sua volta e non fece molto, ma John capì che avrebbe potuto parlare liberamente.

-Beh, ci sono stati dei problemi tra Sherlock e Philip, niente di grave, ma Philip starebbe davvero meglio con Greg e a me va benissimo stare con Sherlock, il ché sarebbe la soluzione ideale.- finita la spiegazione, ci fu un attimo di silenzio, in cui il preside ponderò attentamente la possibilità di lasciar effettuare lo scambio.

-Vedete, il punto è che mi state chiedendo di fare un'eccezione, una cosa che richiede una buona giustificazione, che non c'è, specialmente se non è  _niente_ _di_ _grave.-_ l'umore di Philip e John calò a picco. Avevano entrambi dato per scontato che non ci sarebbero stati problemi e, Philip in particolare, ci erano rimasti davvero male. Stavano per alzarsi e salutare cordialmente il preside, quando sentirono la porta aprirsi. Ne entrò una persona che avrebbe potuto avere circa venticinque anni, per l'aspetto, così come quaranta per l'abbigliamento.

-Niente di grave? Con Sherlock, ma davvero?- il tono era sarcastico, ma niente di lui faceva pensare che si stesse divertendo. John guardò Sherlock, che aveva improvvisamente cambiato espressione: era, per dirla leggera, incazzato nero.

-Non fare quella faccia, Sherly. Se non mi avessi voluto qui, non avresti dovuto informare la mamma.-

_La_ _mamma_ _?_ _Sherlock_ _e_ _questo_ _tizio_ _sono_ _fratelli_ _?_

Il pensiero attraversò solo per un secondo la mente di John, poi lo cacciò subito via, anche se gli fu impossibile farlo completamente.

-Buon pomeriggio, preside Young.- quella voce palesemente annoiata confermò l'intuizione di John.

-Ah... Buon... Buon pomeriggio, signor Holmes.- John dovette sbattere parecchie volte le palpebre per credere a quella scena: il preside era intimorito? Si voltò nuovamente verso Sherlock, che sembrava avesse deciso di uccidere con lo sguardo il pavimento, forse per non uccidere nessuno dei presenti. Evidentemente lui e il fratello non avevano un bel rapporto, cosa che John cominciò a trovare plausibile osservando il non-dialogo tra quel tizio e il preside Young. Non stavano parlando, neanche una parola usciva dalle loro labbra, semplicemente Holmes stava fermo a guardare l'uomo, senza neanche essere minaccioso, ma al preside bastava per cercare un qualsiasi altro punto in cui guardare. La scena non durò neanche molto, ma ci vollero solo un paio di minuti per far cambiare completamente idea al preside.

-Beh, sapete una cosa, ragazzi? In fin dei conti uno scambio non ucciderà nessuno!- disse, facendo una risata nervosa.

John fece un sospiro di sollievo, mentre Philip era probabilmente molto vicino al perdere conoscenza per la felicità. I due si alzarono, ringraziando e salutando il preside insieme a Greg, mentre Sherlock era già uscito insieme al fratello. Quando i tre li raggiunsero, li trovarono a discutere animatamente.

-Potevi perfettamente restartene nel tuo ufficio a evitare il resto del mondo.-

-E negare aiuto al mio fratellino?- sempre quel tono annoiato, completamente all'opposto della frase ironica che aveva detto. Cominciò a incamminarsi per andarsene, ma non senza prima girarsi verso John, Greg e Philip, perquisendo con con gli occhi soprattutto il primo, quasi sapesse già che sarebbe stato lui a stare in stanza col fratello minore. Quell'occhiata era diversa da quelle di Sherlock, non che le sue fossero esattamente rassicuranti, ma quella del fratello fece sentire John praticamente nudo e colpevole del peggior crimine esistente. Appena l'uomo se ne fu andato, John riprese a respirare, nonostante non si fosse accorto di essere stato in apnea. Si avvicinò a Sherlock per chiedere spiegazioni, ma quest'ultimo lo interruppe dicendogli semplicemente di seguirlo in camera.

 

*******

 

Ormai si stava stancando. Aveva ricevuto una promessa, aveva detto che avrebbe trovato un modo per far uscire entrambi ma se ne era andato da solo. Continuava a dire che doveva aver pazienza, che ce l'avrebbe fatta. Ma continuavano ad essere solo parole. L'unica cosa che faceva era tornare ogni tanto, per parlare il tempo che era loro concesso.

-Sto cominciando a pensare che tu mi stia prendendo in giro.-

-Abbi pazienza. Ormai ci sono quasi, devo solo capire con chi iniziare.- quel sorrisetto continuava a essere rassicurante, ma ormai non portava più calma.

-Ti ho detto di non pensarci molto o capirà subito!-

-Ho tutto sotto controllo, fidati.- lo guardò attentamente, quasi scansionandolo.

-Mi fido. Ma potresti perfettamente farmi uscire adesso.-

-È troppo presto. Già venire a parlarti è un rischio. E poi, visto che ci tieni tanto, potresti provare a migliorare la tua condotta.- gli lanciò uno sguardo fulminante. Quella frase era solo una provocazione: sapeva bene che nel suo caso la buona condotta sarebbe servita a poco.


	6. Capitolo 5

La convivenza con Sherlock non era poi così terribile, o comunque era molto meglio dell'Apocalisse descritta da Philip.

Certo, Sherlock suonava il violino anche ad orari improponibili, ma in realtà John si addormentava più facilmente quando la notte sentiva le dolci melodie del violino, anche se c'erano volte in cui quelle melodie sembravano prese da un film d'azione e in quei casi dormire non era esattamente semplice.

Faceva anche esperimenti, che a volte erano interessanti e tranquilli, altre forse altrettanto interessanti, ma John non avrebbe potuto mai saperlo, dato che finivano spesso col distruggere qualcosa. Qualcosa che poi capitava anche che appartenesse a John e in quei casi le incazzature non gliele toglieva nessuno.

La cosa più problematica era il cibo. O meglio, ciò che spesso John, distratto da altro, confondeva per cibo. Bisogna dire che in effetti i barattoli con sangue coagulato somigliano molto alla marmellata, specie se mentre te lo spalmi sul pane sei occupato a non togliere gli occhi di dosso al tuo compagno di stanza.

Ma alla fine John sapeva a cosa era andato incontro e non gli sembrava poi tanto giusto lamentarsi troppo, aveva scelto lui di cambiare camera.

Inoltre, avrebbe sopportato molto volentieri tutte le stramberie di Sherlock in cambio di stare semplicemente in sua compagnia. Era assurdo e totalmente insensato, ma sentiva che avrebbe perdonato qualsiasi cosa a quel ragazzo.

Più che farlo arrabbiare, di solito Sherlock lo incuriosiva. Aveva già appurato che il suo intuito era fuori dalla norma e che in chimica andava davvero forte, anche se poi per tutto il resto non sapeva davvero nulla, al massimo le cose che non conosceva le capiva intuendole. Non lo vedeva mai aprire un solo libro di scuola, quello di scienze a parte, anche se si capiva bene quanto poco lo apprezzasse. Ciò che John avrebbe voluto sapere era come faceva una persona del genere, una persona che sarebbe potuta essere facilmente lo studente migliore della scuola, forse dell'intera Inghilterra, a non sapere cose che si insegnano a bambini della scuola elementare. E non è un'esagerazione. Anche John si era cimentato in un po' di esperimenti negli ultimi giorni, ponendo a Sherlock ogni tanto delle domande che per chiunque sarebbero dovute essere scontate, facendo finta che fossero per i suoi compiti di scuola. Sherlock non diceva mai "Non lo so", ovviamente, ma non serviva il suo intuito per capire che non aveva idea che la regina fosse a capo dell'Inghilterra al momento. Le sue conoscenze, poi, erano completamente azzerate non appena si andava a parlare di un argomento come il cinema o la musica, violino a parte, tutto ciò che riguardi il sociale e la mente umana, anche se quest'ultima è da precisare: sapeva perfettamente come reagiscono le persone a ciò che succede loro, ma non aveva idea del perché e neanche gli interessava, per lui i sentimenti erano solo delle frivolezze, qualcosa che lui si imponeva di evitare. E quindi a John non poteva che venire in mente una frase: "Anche io vorrei chiarire una cosa: non volevo trattarti male." Non è una frase che si dice se vuoi tenerti alla larga dai sentimenti.

E poi c'era il fratello, quello che aveva praticamente corrotto il preside della scuola affinché il cambio di stanze fosse effettuato. Quello che c'era di strano era che Sherlock non sembrava tipo da chiedere aiuto e non sembrava gliene importasse tanto da far corrompere il preside. E poi la loro ostilità reciproca, anche quella era strana. Il fratello l'aveva aiutato, anche se non ne sembrava entusiasta, eppure Sherlock l'aveva trattato come se gli avesse fatto un torto. Non ne avevano mai parlato, non si conoscevano abbastanza da parlare di fatti personali, ma John contava di arrivarci abbastanza in fretta, anche se sarebbe stato difficile visto quanto era distaccato Sherlock.

Inoltre, spariva di continuo. Spesso John tornava in camera, dopo le lezioni, e la trovava vuota. Non c'erano orari precisi in cui Sherlock tornava, poteva essere dopo mezz'ora così come dopo molte ore e non si lasciava mai sfuggire un commento su cosa aveva fatto. John moriva dalla voglia di sapere dove se ne andava e aveva deciso che glielo avrebbe chiesto. Il momento migliore per farlo era la domenica, quando non avevano lezioni e avrebbero potuto parlare senza fretta.

-Sherlock, posso chiederti una cosa?- stavano facendo colazione, o meglio, John stava mangiando, mentre Sherlock stava,  _di_ _nuovo_ , leggendo il giornale, da cui neanche alzò gli occhi per rispondere all'altro.

-Sì.- molti avrebbero potuto pensare, dal modo apparentemente distratto con cui aveva risposto, che non stesse davvero ascoltando, ma John stava cominciando a capire i suoi modi di fare e sapeva che Sherlock poteva fare ben più di due cose alla volta.

-Posso sapere dove te ne vai tutti i pomeriggi?- Sherlock a quel punto alzò gli occhi dal giornale per fissarli in quelli di John, improvvisamente convinto che quella domanda fosse stata una pessima idea -Non voglio impicciarmi, è solo per sapere. Se ti dà fastidio parlarne e non vuoi dirmelo...- Sherlock lo interruppe posando il giornale sul tavolo e indicando un articolo per portarci l'attenzione di John. Lesse di una donna, Imogene Evans, trovata morta la sera prima. Il nome gli suonava familiare, ma non riuscì a ricordare dove l'aveva sentito.

Non capiva come quell'articolo potesse rispondere alla sua domanda, era il modo velato di Sherlock di confessargli che era un assassino? Cose che, per quanto improbabile, gli suonava comunque possibile.

-È di questo che mi occupo, quando esco da scuola.- John cominciò a preoccuparsi che davvero la sua pseudo cotta potesse essere un maniaco omicida -No John, non uccido la gente. Ho inventato un lavoro, il consulente investigativo. Quando la polizia non riesce a risolvere i casi, quindi spesso, io mi metto all'opera e lo faccio al posto loro.- John si ritrovò a pensare che forse sarebbe stata più credibile l'opzione dell'omicida. Insomma, sapeva che Sherlock era molto intelligente per la sua età, ma addirittura prendersi il lavoro dei poliziotti gli sembrava un po' troppo. Non è che non credesse a Sherlock, semplicemente era l'ennesima cosa impossibile che quel ragazzo aveva reso possibile e doveva metabolizzarlo.

-So che è difficile da credere, ma, se per ora non posso farlo professionalmente, davvero vorrei farlo diventare il mio lavoro un giorno.- si interruppe un secondo per osservare John e riflettere su come continuare. -Ho visto molti morti messi davvero male, a volte è pericoloso, mi ritrovo spesso a inseguire criminali in giro per Londra, criminali che hanno cercato di spararmi.- un'altra pausa -Vuoi vedere?-

La risposta di John, che a rigor di logica sarebbe dovuta essere un no secco, non arrivò immediata come avrebbe dovuto. E non fu neanche logica.

-Sì.-

 

****** *****

 

John pensava che avrebbe fatto il dottore. Ne era abbastanza sicuro, non era l'opzione per il futuro che preferiva, ma era la migliore e proprio per questo aveva imparato a non lasciarsi impressionare, si era anche visto tutte le stagioni di Grey's Anatomy e non aveva mai avuto problemi a guardare i chirurghi che ficcavano le mani nei corpi dei pazienti. Ma un corpo morto, uno vero, in un obitorio era tutta un'altra cosa, soprattutto se non si è preparati a vederne uno.

Già mentre stavano entrando in ospedale, John aveva avuto i suoi dubbi, credeva che sarebbero andati sul luogo del delitto, ma in fondo il futuro "consulente investigativo" era Sherlock e sembrava che sapesse molto bene quello che faceva. Quando vide il cartello con la scritta "obitorio" sulla porta che stavano per aprire, John fu quasi tentato di fermare l'altro e tornarsene a scuola, ma la curiosità, sia sulle attività di Sherlock  che sul vedere un cadavere, lo fermò. Semplicemente, continuò a seguire Sherlock, anche se gli sembrava assurdo che potessero arrivare fin lì.

-Ma l'accesso all'obitorio non è vietato?-

-Certo che lo è, a me no che tu non sia l'unica speranza della polizia.- John voleva troppo vedere com'erano i poliziotti con Sherlock, e soprattutto come era lui con loro. L'avrebbe scoperto a breve, dato che nella stanza c'era già un agente. E non un agente qualunque, ma Lestrade, il padre di Greg.

-John! Cosa ci fai qui?- chiese sorpreso l'uomo, non sapendo se essere più sorpreso di vedere il migliore amico di suo figlio in obitorio o in compagnia di Sherlock Holmes. John stava per rispondere, ma l'altro lo precedette.

-È con me. Allora, dov'è il corpo di Imogene Evans?- Lestrade non adorava Sherlock, John se ne accorse subito per come reagì alla risposta frettolosa del riccio. Sembrava seccato. Chissà quanti insulti si era beccato da parte del ragazzo. Però li portò comunque a vedere il corpo. E la tentazione di John di andarsene all'istante si fece risentire appena vide quella donna senza vita, con la pelle grigiastra e un buco di pallottola perfettamente all'altezza del cuore. No, decisamente vedere cose del genere in televisione non fa assolutamente lo stesso effetto. Specie se ti accorgi che quella donna è la madre di un tuo compagno di scuola. John stava davvero per andarsene, stava per girarsi ma poi Sherlock cominciò a studiare quel corpo. E studiare non è neanche la parola giusta, ma non ce ne è una per descrivere lo sguardo con cui Sherlock perlustrava quel cadavere, millimetro per millimetro,  o il modo in cui gli girava attorno. Sembrava quasi uno spettacolo teatrale, tanto che John si era completamente incantato a guardare la scena e non si era accorto dell'ispettore che gli parlava.

-Come sta Greg?- forse era la seconda volta che glielo chiedeva e John si affrettò a rispondergli.

-Oh, Greg sta bene, se vuole gli dirò che lo saluta.- John sapeva che i due praticamente non si parlavano e che, di conseguenza, di saluti se ne facevano davvero pochi.

-Sì, grazie.- rimase un po' in silenzio, ma non riuscì a trattenersi a lungo -Senti, te lo devo chiedere, come ci sei finito qui con un tipo come lui?- gli chiese facendo un cenno verso Sherlock, che John non aveva smesso di guardare per neanche un secondo.

-Siamo compagni di stanza e mi ha raccontato che vi aiuta con le indagini, mi sono incuriosito e sono venuto con lui.-

-Ma non eri in stanza con Greg?- Lestrade era confuso, sembrava che avesse perso qualche episodio di una serie TV e quindi non riuscisse più a seguirne la trama.

-All'inizio, sì, ma abbiamo fatto a cambio. Ora sto con Sherlock.-

-Beh, immagino non sia stata una tua scelta.- decisamente l'uomo non sopportava Sherlock, e anche se il tono di disprezzo stava facendo saltare i nervi di John, lui decise non rispondere e lasciargli credere quel che voleva. Fortunatamente la chiacchierata sarebbe finita subito, visto che Sherlock aveva finito le sue analisi. In una sola decina di minuti.

-Devo vedere dove è stata uccisa.-

 

*******

 

L'appartamento era pieno delle foto di Adam, il figlio di Imogene e compagno di scuola di John e Sherlock. Il primo non riusciva a fare a meno di soffermarsi a guardarle ogni volta che ne vedeva una, riempiendosi di malinconia e dispiacere, mentre l'altro era semplicemente andato dritto per la sua strada, fermandosi solo una volta raggiunta la stanza in cui era stato trovato il cadavere.

-Comunque non c'è molto da vedere, probabilmente è stata solo una rapina finita male.- lo sguardo affilato lanciato da Sherlock verso l'ispettore disse ben più di mille parole.

-Oh, una rapina? Quindi immagino che abbiate trovato segni di effrazione e che ora questi segni siano misteriosamente scomparsi nel nulla.- Lestrade non rispose, ma l'imbarazzo che stava provando avrebbe potuto notarlo anche un ceco -Qui dentro non c'è la minima traccia di un furto. Non c'è nulla fuori posto o che manchi, la donna era in casa da sola, non si aspettava visite, come spero abbiate capito dalla tavola apparecchiata per una sola persona. Non è entrato nessuno, le porte e le finestre sono...- Sherlock non finì la frase, anzi si bloccò completamente, tanto che John cominciò a preoccuparsi che gli stesse venendo un colpo, ma poi sorrise. Un sorriso leggermente inquietante, ma almeno si era mosso.

Sherlock si girò di scatto. Si era reso conto di qualcosa.

-Le porte e le finestre non sono state forzate. Ma questa finestra...- ed indicò quella più vicina a dove era collocato il corpo, avvicinandovisi -... Questa finestra è aperta e, a meno che qualcuno dei poliziotti non sia un completo idiota o soffra di claustrofobia, lo era anche nel momento dell'omicidio. Anzi, è proprio ciò che ha permesso che l'omicidio si compiesse.- si affacciò dalla finestra -Le ha sparato dal tetto di quel palazzo.- disse puntando l'indice nel punto a cui si riferiva -La pallottola è rimasta nel corpo, se le fosse stato vicino il colpo avrebbe lasciato due buchi, uno d'entrata e uno d'uscita, quindi le a sparato da lontano ma ha preso il cure perché ha un'ottima mira. E non è entrato in casa perché non gli interessava.- si girò nuovamente verso gli altri due, sperando che avessero capito. Forse l'ispettore c'era arrivato, ma John era ancora in alto mare, forse perché troppo impegnato a guardare il  _modo_ in cui Sherlock spiegava, e non ad ascoltare cosa avesse effettivamente detto.

-Non è né un furto finito male né un omicidio per motivi personali.- finì Sherlock -Voleva semplicemente qualcuno da uccidere.-

 

*******

 

Usciti dall'appartamento, John e Sherlock (più che altro John) salutarono Lestrade e si incamminarono per tornare a scuola.

-Cioè secondo te l'assassino l'ha uccisa così? Senza un motivo?- John voleva capire cosa rendesse Sherlock così sicuro.

-No, un motivo ce l'ha. Tutti hanno sempre un motivo, c'è qualcosa persino dietro agli omicidi compiuti dagli psicopatici, che poi spesso è ciò che li fa definire tali.- fece una pausa, perdendosi per un attimo con lo sguardo -Solo che questo omicidio non ha a che fare con quella donna.- John spalancò gli occhi.

-Come fai a dirlo?-

-Una sensazione. Non sottovalutare mai le sensazioni, John. Spesso sono cose a cui la nostra mente è arrivata ancora prima di noi.-


	7. Capitolo 6

Vedere uno studente imbarazzato di fronte a un'insegnante e a una pessima interrogazione è brutto. Ma vedere un'insegnante imbarazzata di fronte a uno studente che le risponde male è terribile.

John non riusciva a credere alla scena cui stava assistendo. Era iniziata come una normale lezione di scienze: la professoressa era entrata in classe, gli studenti l'avevano educatamente salutata, e lei aveva cominciato a correggere i compiti. Non tutti li avevano fatti bene, ovviamente, ma ci avevano provato. Però poi era arrivato il turno di Sherlock. Lui già normalmente si dedicava ai compiti meno del minimo indispensabile, ma in quei giorni la cosa era raddoppiata, ogni momento libero l'aveva passato a pensare all'omicidio di Imogene Evans e John era pronto a scommettere che scienze non era l'unica materia che aveva malamente lanciato nel dimenticatoio. Per questo John non si stupì troppo quando Sherlock disse alla professoressa di non aver neanche aperto il libro. Davvero assurdo fu tutto quello che successe dopo: ovviamente la professoressa l'aveva rimproverato, scatenando un leggero mormorio da parte degli studenti, ma poi Sherlock aveva risposto e il silenzio era calato come se si fossero improvvisamente catapultati in un cimitero.

-Ho avuto di meglio da fare.- John si era girato verso il compagno con gli occhi spalancati. Si erano messi vicini, sia perché John aveva fatto in modo che accadesse, sia perché lui era l'unico della classe a sopportarlo e quella frase fece ulteriormente capire il motivo. Era sempre più convinto che, alla fine, anche Sherlock fosse un idiota, anche se in modo diverso dal resto del mondo.

-Dal preside, Holmes. Subito.- la voce della professoressa era gelida, faceva quasi a gara con quella che aveva Sherlock in certi momenti, e non faceva presagire nulla di buono. Il ragazzo ci mise un bel po' ad alzarsi, spronato solo da una gomitata da parte di John, e lo fece senza neanche una minima traccia di turbamento sul volto, era solo altamente annoiato.

La professoressa tentò di riprendere la lezione in modo normale, ma alla fine neanche lei si riuscì a concentrare davvero sulla spiegazione. Quel ragazzo riusciva a turbare proprio chiunque.

 

*******

 

-Sei un idiota.- John aveva tentato di dirlo nel tipico tono alla Holmes, ma non era proprio riuscito a nascondere la sua preoccupazione. Forse non avrebbe dovuto correre per raggiungere Sherlock davanti all'ufficio del preside, ma lui rischiava seriamente di essere bocciato, se avesse continuato in quel modo, e la cosa peggiore era che non gliene poteva fregare di meno.

-Non mi faranno ripetere l'anno.- Sherlock non poteva essere più tranquillo. Inizialmente John non capì come fosse possibile, poi però gli arrivò un'illuminazione.

-Oh, certo. Tuo fratello.- Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo -Spero tu ti renda conto di quanto far corrompere il preside sia anti etico e contro la legge!-

-Correrò il rischio.- e gli tornò quel diamine di sorrisetto furbo in viso. John stava davvero cercando di capire ogni corpotamento del compagno, alcune cose le aveva comprese e doveva ammettere che le condivideva anche, ma a capire perché sfruttasse l'importanza di suo fratello, che aveva recentemente scoperto lavorasse per il governo, proprio non ci riusciva. Avrebbe capito se lo avesse fatto un qualsiasi altro studente con lo stesso rendimento scolastico di Sherlock, ma lui no, non era proprio il tipo.

Sherlock cercò di scappare da quella conversazione, ma John stavolta non gliel'avrebbe data vinta.

-Dove credi di andare?-

-A fare qualcosa di utile. C'è una donna morta che ancora non ha un assassino.- era la prima volta che un caso gli prendeva più giorni, il più lungo a cui aveva lavorato fino a quel momento gli avrà occupato mezza giornata e John vedeva che questo lo tormentava, ma non poteva lasciare che si rovinasse per un unico caso.

-Sherlock! Ascol...-

-Non ho chiesto io a mio fratello di aiutarmi!- il moro si era girato di scatto, aveva quasi fatto prendere un colpo a John -Fosse per me, a scuola non ci verrei neanche.- era la prima volta che rivelava qualcosa di personale. Non aveva certo detto chissà cosa, ma era un primo passo, le altre volte o faceva finta di niente o se ne andava direttamente, tanto era più veloce di John, che finalmente capì il rapporto tra i due fratelli. Sherlock odiava essere aiutato se non lo voleva, quindi sempre, ma per Mycroft erano più importanti i doveri che le volontà.

Sherlock sembrava essersi già pentito di quella minima confessione.

-John, lasciami solo risolvere questo caso.- si sentiva che era infastidito. Ciò che aveva detto non sembrava avere un enorme importanza, ma per lui sì, sentiva di essere andato ben oltre la sua area sicura. John capì che era meglio lasciar cadere l'argomento, ma voleva comunque fare qualcosa per Sherlock.

-Okay, effettivamente un omicidio batte lo studio.- Sherlock fece una faccia alla "puoi dirlo forte" -Però, è ora di pranzo. Oggi mangerai con me. Dopo, potrai chiuderti nel laboratorio tutto il tempo che vorrai.-

-Ma...-

-No, non obiettare!- detto questo, lo afferrò per la manica e se lo trascinò fino alla mensa, ignorando le sue lamentele assillanti.

 

*******

 

La mensa era piena e al tavolo "vip" c'erano tutti, mancava solo John, che non osava immaginare la reazione di Sherlock quando avrebbe scoperto che sarebbero andati proprio lì, nel bel mezzo della sala, con le persone più prevenute della scuola.

-Decisamente no.- il moro stava già facendo retro front, ma John lo fermò un'altra volta.

-Oh andiamo, sono molto meno terribili di quel che sembra.- Sherlock aveva la risposta pronta, ce l'aveva già dalla prima occhiata che aveva dato a John solo che per una volta, aveva deciso di tenere la bocca chiusa, quindi ora non era troppo sicuro di dire qualcosa, ma se non lo avesse fatto John avrebbe continuato a pregarlo di andare a mangiare con persone che mai avrebbe voluto incontrare anche solo per sbaglio.

-Se non sono così terribili, perché non vuoi dire loro che sei gay?- John sbiancò. La sua mente si svuotò completamente, a malapena riusciva a vedere Sherlock e il vociare della mensa aveva smesso di esistere nella sua testa. Poi, d'improvviso, riuscì a muoversi e a uscire da lì, trascinando Sherlock in modo molto meno garbato rispetto a prima. Non riusciva più a fare un solo pensiero di senso compiuto, era solo  _fottutamente_ _spaventano_ _._ Come faceva a sapere? Sapeva altro? Sapeva di piacergli? Soprattutto,  _cosa_ _pensava_ _di_ _tutto_ _quel_ _che_ _sapeva_ _?_ John avrebbe voluto avere delle risposte, ma allo stesso tempo non aveva il coraggio per porle e, anche ne avesse avuto, non riusciva neanche a respirare decentemente, figuriamoci a parlare.

 _Deve sedersi_ , pensò Sherlock,  _mamma_ _mi_ _faceva_ _sempre_ _sedere_ _da_ _piccolo_ _._ _E_ _mi_ _portava_ _un_ _bicchiere_ _d'acqua_ _._

Non gli era mai successo di preoccuparsi per qualcuno, non avrebbe mai ammesso che farlo sedere e bere fosse stata una premura completamente sua, era solo una cosa che gli aveva trasmesso la madre, e per quanto ne capiva Sherlock di sentimenti, per lui era davvero così.  
Comunque, portò John nel cortile, all'aria aperta e lo fece sedere su una panchina, per poi tornare alla mensa a prendere una bottiglietta d'acqua, che alla fine John neanche aprì, era già tanto che riuscisse a tenerla in mano.

Si sedette vicino a lui. Restarono entrambi in silenzio a lungo, uno per il terrore di cosa una sola parola potesse creare, l'altro invece stava solo riflettendo quale dubbio di John avrebbe dovuto chiarire per primo.

-John.- lo chiamò e il ragazzo si girò verso di lui, leggermente speranzoso avendo sentito il tono tranquillo di Sherlock -A me non importa.- ovviamente. E John si diede dello stupido da solo per l'infarto che si era preso.

_È_ _Sherlock_ _,_ _Sherlock_ _Isentimentimifannoschifo_ _Holmes_ _._

E chiedergli come facesse a saperlo era ridicolo, era anche Sherlock Sovitamorteemiracoliditutticonunosguardo Holmes.

Rimaneva solo una domanda senza risposta.

_Sa_ _che_ _mi_ _piace_ _?_

Ma quella era una domanda che scottava, che poteva carbonizzarli. John non poteva porla e Sherlock non poteva risponderle. Ma era comunque ora che John dicesse qualcosa.

-Sì, ovvio, scusa.-

-Non scusarti. Avrei reagito anche io così.- e quella fu la frase più assurda che John sentì in quella conversazione, sia per il contenuto, sia per il tono rassicurante usato da Sherlock, che notò il suo stupore -Non per la stessa cosa. Ripeto, non me ne importa niente della tua sessualità, così come di quella di altri o della mia. Ma ognuno ha... Qualcosa che si tiene dentro e che può renderlo debole. Odio ammetterlo, ma anche io ho qualcosa che... Che se saltasse fuori mi farebbe impazzire.- John non chiese a cosa si riferisse, sapeva che se Sherlock avesse voluto, gliene avrebbe parlato volontariamente. Se persino Sherlock aveva un "tabù", doveva restare tale.

Nell'aria si percepiva in modo quasi tattile l'intimità che si stava creando tra i due, anche loro la sentivano e non ne erano imbarazzati. Per la prima volta, in quella scuola, entrambi sentivano di essere nel posto giusto. John si era adattato ormai, andava agli allenamenti di calcio ogni martedì e venerdì della settimana, non mancava una sola partita ed era un capitano eccellente, così come era uno studente il più possibile impeccabile. Aveva Greg con lui, eppure c'era sempre stato quel qualcosa che mancava e faceva sentire tutto fuori posto. Per quanto riguarda Sherlock, beh, lui non era mai stato in intimità con nessuno, nemmeno con la sua famiglia e non ne aveva neanche mai sentito il bisogno, anzi, era certo che essere in confidenza con qualcuno lo avrebbe solo portato a soffrire. Non si era nemmeno preso il disturbo di provare ad ambientarsi a scuola, non seguiva nessun corso extra, a malapena aveva visto la mensa fino a quel giorno e ogni momento vuoto era buono per andarsene in giro per Londra.

-Beh, sono felice che abbiamo parlato. Ma non credere che questo ti permetterà di saltare il pranzo!- Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e lasciò andare un lamento, una scena che fece scoppiare a ridere John -Guarda che sei tu a dover mordere il cibo, mica lui!- per qualche secondo Sherlock gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. Ma durò poco. Venne sostituita molto rapidamente da un sorriso, un sorriso che a sua volta divenne una risata. Non lo aveva mai sentito ridere, sicuramente non in quel modo. E se fino ad allora qualche dubbio su ciò che provava per Sherlock aveva continuato a girargli in testa, quella risata li aveva appena fatti uscire a calci. Era il suono e la visione  _più belli_  che avesse mai udito e visto. Era una risata accennata, un leggero incresparsi delle labbra, quelle labbra uniche che nel sorridere si piegavano verso il basso in un sorriso. Quali labbra sorridono verso il basso? La sua leggerezza portò John a sentirsi a sua volta leggero, mancava poco che gli spuntasse un paio d'ali dalla schiena e cominciasse a volare. Ma la cosa era decisamente irrealizzabile e doveva tornarsene con i piedi per terra.

Non era uno stupido, aveva capito che far pranzare Sherlock in mensa era come minacciarlo con un coltello puntato alla schiena, quindi si alzò e andò a prendere qualcosa da mangiare per entrambi. Al ritorno, temeva che il disagio cominciasse a farsi sentire, che cadessero in uno di quei silenzi imbarazzanti che tutti odiano ma che nessuno riesce mai a eliminare, e invece non successe, ricominciarono semplicemente a parlare, toccando argomenti completamente casuali, cosa che, dovette ammettere John, non credeva Sherlock sarebbe riuscito a fare, soprattutto non con tanta naturalezza. Ovviamente parlarono del caso a cui stava lavorando Sherlock, che aveva deciso di parlare con Ian Evans per sapere qualcosa riguardo la madre, giusto per confermare le sue teorie. John non era troppo sicuro che fosse una buona idea, sapeva quanto potesse essere cinico Sherlock, ma non se la sentiva di indispettirlo proprio in quel momento, quindi non disse niente. Ma per una volta non trattarono solo argomenti ben conosciuti esclusivamente da Sherlock, anzi arrivarono a parlare di eventuali ripetizioni che Sherlock avrebbe potuto dare a John in chimica e, udite udite, degli allenamenti di calcio di John, della partita che ci sarebbe stata quel sabato. John si azzardò a invitare l'altro ad assistere, non contandoci troppo, ma il riccio lo stupì dicendo che se fosse riuscito a fare progressi significativi col caso, sarebbe anche potuto venire a dare un'occhiata, e John ringraziò qualsiasi dio fosse lì a osservarlo che la squadra contro cui avrebbero gareggiato era una delle più scarse, non ci teneva proprio a fare una pessima figura con Sherlock, non a quel punto.  
Non quando potevano finalmente definirsi  _amici_.


	8. Capitolo 7

I palloni da calcio entravano in porta un tiro dopo l'altro. Sistematicamente si sollevavano da terra, attraversavano l'aria e andavano in rete. Ormai John aveva fatto più di un centinaio di tiri e sembrava non avere la minima intenzione di fermarsi. Non si era mai allenato tanto, specie per una partita di cui tutti sapevano già il risultato. La squadra avversaria era davvero scarsa, ogni anno non superava mai neanche il primo giro. Ma proprio per questo John non si sarebbe mai perdonato neanche il minimo errore, non davanti a Sherlock. Non sapeva neanche se si sarebbe presentato alla partita, ma l'eventualità bastava e avanzava.

Era da solo, non gli era mai capitato di stare in quel campo enorme senza anima viva ed era strano, grazie al clima umido e nebbieggiante di Londra era quasi inquietante. Girandosi a guardare la parte opposta del campo, non si riusciva a trovare l'altra rete. Degli spalti per il pubblico si vedeva solo la struttura, lo scheletro. La nebbia non permetteva neanche di accorgersi dell'arrivo di qualcuno, infatti John non vide la sagoma che lo stava raggiungendo e rischiò di prendersi un infarto quando quella gli parlò.

-Ian Evans è tornato a scuola!- la voce emozionata di Sherlock arrivò alle orecchie di John come può arrivare uno schiaffo su una guancia.

-Sherlock!- il più basso si girò verso l'altro premendosi una mano all'altezza del cuore, col timore che potesse balzargli fuori dal petto -Mi hai spaventato a morte!-

-No, tu sei vivo e vegeto. La madre di Ian è morta e io potrò finalmente chiedergli quel che mi serve.- aveva la stessa espressione che potrebbe avere un bambino che finalmente trova il modo migliore per rubare la marmellata, un'espressione teneramente infantile che andava decisamente in contrasto con quella frase cinica e più che poco empatica.

-Sono sicuro che la polizia abbia già fatto tutte le domande che servono.- Sherlock per poco non scoppiò a ridere.

-Ma per favore, è già tanto che abbiano interrogato il marito!- da quando conosceva Sherlock, John aveva imparato che effettivamente la polizia non era così affidabile come si potrebbe pensare, ma il livello di disprezzo da parte di Sherlock era irraggiungibile.

-Va bene Sherlock, ma, ti prego, non essere insensibile.- non ci sperava neanche troppo, ma almeno aveva tentato.

-È per questo che sono qui invece che a parlare con lui: ho bisogno della tua gentilezza.- e in quel momento John avrebbe preferito sbattere la testa contro un palo per cadere in coma.

-Non ci tengo particolarmente a farmi mandare a fanculo.- l'aveva detto senza pensarci, era certo che Sherlock avrebbe afferrato automaticamente cosa intendesse. Ma Sherlock era abituato a determinate cose, il suo cervello allenato aveva inserito quella frase nel mucchio voluminoso di critiche e insulti, non poteva capire che John non intendesse che lui stesso lo avrebbe mandato a fanculo perché il pensiero  _non_ _poteva_ neanche attraversargli la mente. Il suo entusiasmo calò tutto d'un colpo, togliendogli quel qualcosa da bambino che aveva appena arrivato.

-Beh, era troppo bello per essere vero, immagino.- John, che fino a quel momento aveva continuato ad allenarsi, si girò verso l'altro, non arrivando subito a comprendere di che cosa stesse parlando, ma non poté chiederglielo, visto che Sherlock se ne stava già andando via.

-Hey ma...- John non riusciva a capire.

_Ma_ _si_ _è_ _offeso_ _?_ _Lui_ _?_

Sherlock non si offendeva mai. Spesso John vedeva ragazzi che gliene dicevano di tutti i colori e lui al massimo rispondeva a tono, tanto per non lasciare loro l'ultima parola. E comunque non c'era niente per cui potesse essere offeso, John aveva semplicemente parlato della probabile reazione di Ian.

 _Beh, se non ci è arrivato ora, ci arriverà presto_ , si disse, per poi riprendere ad allenarsi.

 

*******

 

La squadra di John stava per entrare in campo. Erano tutti tranquilli, sembrava si stessero semplicemente dirigendo verso uno dei soliti allenamenti. Solo John si sfregava le mani per nervosismo, solo lui continuava a girare su se stesso per guardarsi attorno, solo a lui dovevano ripetere le cose più volte per far sì che le sentisse.

-John?!- era la terza volta che uno dei suoi compagni lo richiamava.

-Cos... Ah, sì. Allora ragazzi, la vittoria di oggi l'abbiamo già in tasca, ma cerchiamo di non darlo troppo a vedere. Giochiamo bene e diamo al pubblico qualcosa...- si girò verso le tribune. Anche con la nebbia era chiaro: Sherlock non c'era. -... Qualcosa da vedere.- decisamente non era il discorso ispirato a cui i suoi compagni erano abituati, ma dovevano mettersi ognuno nelle proprie posizioni per iniziare, non c'era comunque più tempo.

La palla ricevette il primo colpo e la partita iniziò.

Dopo circa tre minuti la squadra di John aveva già fatto il primo goal. Ne arrivò un secondo, poi un terzo. Il punteggio saliva sempre più, ma tutti sapevano che non era certo grazie a John, che si era limitato a qualche buon passaggio e passava la maggior parte del tempo con gli occhi fissi al pubblico. Arrivati alla pausa dopo il primo tempo, non aveva fatto neanche un goal.

Il loro allenatore non aveva la faccia di un allenatore con una squadra vincente. Si avvicinò a John e lo prese da parte.

-Watson, fammi capire, ti ha piantato la ragazza?- John lo guardò confuso.

-No...-

-E allora si può sapere dove diamine hai la testa oggi?!- il tono di voce gli si era decisamente alzato, gli studenti con i posti più bassi probabilmente potevano sentire tutto.

-Mi dispiace...-

-No, Watson. O giochi bene o te ne stai in panchina. Le scuse tienitele per te. Se non ti tolgo dal campo è solo perché questa partita non conta un cazzo.- normalmente i modi duri dell'allennatore lo spronavano, ma quel giorno John sembrava avere dei tappi irremovibili nelle orecchie.

Iniziò il secondo tempo e i giocatori tornarono ai loro posti.

Le cose non andarono molto differentemente da prima. Ogni tanto gli avversari provavano ad andare in porta, ma con risultati davvero pessimi.

Poi a John venne passata la palla, a un minuto dalla fine della partita. E proprio in quel momento, senza neanche rendersene conto, lui alzò lo sguardo dal pallone alle tribune. E lì, in piedi contro le barricate più alte degli ultimi posti, c'era un ragazzo pallido, dai capelli ricci, con un cappotto enorme ma che gli stava divinamente e lo sguardo annoiato. I loro occhi si incontrarono, John sorrise. La palla gli toccò i piedi. E lui cominciò a correre. Tutti gli altri giocatori si bloccarono per un secondo e guardare la scena, poi ripresero a muoversi, ma avrebbero potuto perfettamente starsene immobili, tanto John filava dritto verso la rete. Arrivato alla distanza giusta, piegò la gamba destra, mirò alla palla e la colpì. Quando entrò in rete nessuno ne fu stupito, ma il modo in cui John aveva segnato, il suo improvviso risveglio, fecero esultare e saltare in piedi gli spettatori nello stesso momento in cui si sentì il fischio di fine partita.

La squadra vincente si riunì attorno a John per festeggiare. L'allenatore finalmente tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si godé gli applausi del pubblico.

John festeggiò insieme agli altri, per un secondo si scordò anche cosa,  _chi_ , lo aveva fatto scattare. Ma gli bastò girarsi casualmente nella direzione di Sherlock per riportare tutti i suoi pensieri a lui.

Lo vide allontanarsi dalla calca di persone che gridavo vittoria. Neanche pensò a cosa fosse meglio fare, semplicemente si allontanò anche lui sotto gli sguardi allibiti della squadra per seguirlo.

 

*******

 

Sherlock zoppicava. Si notava a malapena, lo nascondeva bene con il suo fare deciso e il cappotto lungo, ma zoppicava.

John stava per chiamarlo quando lo notò, e la cosa gli fece richiudere la bocca.

 _Gli hanno fatto male, non_   _può essere successo per sbaglio._  Non aveva un vero motivo per pensarlo, ma John  _sapeva_  che era così.

Il sangue gli ribollì nelle vene, fu la rabbia a smuoverlo.

-Sherlock!- il moro si girò, sapendo bene che lo aspettava una sfilza di domande -Cosa è successo?- Sherlock notò che si riferiva alla sua gamba e non al suo ritardo alla partita o a ciò che era successo quella mattina. La sua priorità era la sua gamba. Chiunque ne sarebbe stato grato, ma Sherlock rimaneva offeso. Sherlock non vedeva la preoccupazione e l'affetto dietro a quella domanda. Sapeva che John era il tipo di persona che bada prima alla salute altrui, quindi l'aveva preso per un gesto scontato, un'inevitabile avvenimento dovuto a determinate caratteristiche di una determinata persona.

-Diciamo che Ian si è limitato a mandarmi a fanculo a parole. Ma i suoi amici hanno pensato che in qualche modo farlo anche con i fatti fosse meglio.- John strinse i pugni per la rabbia, ma allo stesso tempo abbassò lo sguardo per il senso di colpa. Sapeva che poteva succedere, poteva evitarlo, ma non aveva fatto niente. Se fosse andato con Sherlock, se avesse parlato con Ian al posto suo... Sì, sarebbero certamente volate parole scortesi, Ian stava comunque attraversando un periodo schifoso, ma forse quei ragazzi non avrebbero sentito il bisogno di difendere il loro amico. Un modo di difendere certamente discutibile, ma la morte di qualcuno di caro crea sempre molti squilibri, tira fuori sfaccettature che spesso le persone non hanno neanche idea di avere.

-Cristo, Sherlock, mi dispia...-

-Risparmia le parole, John. Non sono certo un paio di spintoni il mio problema. Il mio problema è che non potrò più neanche avvicinarmi a Ian, figuriamoci interrogarlo.- era già partito a passo svelto, facendo uno sforzo che avrebbe dovuto evitare, ma con John non ci voleva proprio parlare. Un approccio a una qualsiasi sfera emotiva, in quel momento molto più del solito, era l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno.

Sentì la mano di John tentare di fermarlo afferrandogli la manica del cappotto, ma si scansò.

-Sherlock, devi andare in infermeria.- tanto non si era fermato, non ne aveva la minima intenzione.

-Puoi placare i tuoi istinti medici. Sono arrivato.- John aggrottò la fronte. In quella zona, per quel che ne sapeva, c'erano solo le aule e, più in là, la seconda uscita per la mensa. Eppure Sherlock spalancò una porta, per poi chiudersela dietro una volta entrato, il tutto con la sua immancabile teatralità.

John si avvicinò a quella porta, sbattendo una manciata di volte le palpebre per assicurarsi di aver letto bene la scritta su di essa.

_Ufficio Psicologo Scolastico._

 

*******

 

Nell'attesa John si era messo a giocherellare con dei fili d'erba. Per un po' aveva aspettato in piedi, ma passati venti minuti circa si era seduto sul muretto delimitante il corridoio che separava aule, mensa e, a quanto pareva, l'ufficio di uno psicologo dal cortile interno. La struttura della scuola era una delle cose che più preferiva di quel posto. Quelle poche volte in cui era solo e miracolosamente in pari con lo studio, amava girovagare nei giardini che avevano a disposizione, anche se erano pochi e piccoli. Per un secondo aveva considerato l'idea di andare a farsi un giro mentre aspettava Sherlock, ma il suo compagno di stanza era imprevedibile, l'incontro con lo psicologo sarebbe potuto durare un'ora così come uno scambio di due battute, una dello psicologo e una di Sherlock, uno Sherlock acido e con zero interesse nella conversazione.

L'improvviso interesse per la botanica non era l'unica cosa con cui aveva ammazzato il tempo. Mille domande erano state la maggiore distrazione di John. Domande a cui avrebbe anche potuto rispondere in modo ovvio, ma, nonostante Sherlock riuscisse a leggere il mondo con un'occhiata, lui era invece un continuo mistero.

Alle domande, si erano poi aggiunte infinite incertezze. Ma davvero aspettarlo lì, farsi trovare subito davanti a lui dopo un probabilmente fastidioso colloquio psicologico e porgli tante domande era la cosa migliore? No, non lo era. Però poteva anche esserlo.

Nel dubbio, John era rimasto.

Ma tanto, appena la porta si riaprì, rivelando uno Sherlock forse più nervoso di prima, John mandò a quel paese domande e incertezze, che davvero non erano la cosa migliore, sicuro non in quel momento. Quel momento era per Sherlock.

-Ti chiedo scusa, davvero.- disse John -Se ancora lo vuoi, parlerò con Ian.-

Sherlock lo guardò. Uno sguardo alla Sherlock, quindi non un vero e proprio sguardo. Se non fosse che Sherlock era un essere umano, si sarebbe potuto dire che era più una radiografia comportamentale, per capire  _perché chiedere prima scusa e parlare di Ian_ piuttosto che chiedere qualcosa tipo "Ma da quando vai dallo psicologo? Sei davvero uno psicopatico?". Se Sherlock fosse stato un sentimentale, probabilmente la sua risposta all'analisi sarebbe stata "Magari ho fatto bene a pensare che fosse troppo bello per essere vero." però no, non era proprio un sentimentale. Ma una persona con una buona testa sì.

-Se proprio ci tieni.-

 

*******

 

Ian era vicino ai dormitori del secondo piano, affacciato verso il piccolo giardino sottostante, esattamente dove era quando aveva avuto una parvenza di conversazione con Sherlock, perciò John non ci mise molto a trovarlo. Ci era andato da solo, se Sherlock fosse andato con lui, la chiacchierata sarebbe stata ancora più misera della precedente. Per fortuna gli amici del ragazzo se ne erano andati, altrimenti l'autocontrollo e la buona volontà di John sarebbero scomparsi.

-Hey, Ian.- i due in realtà non è che si conoscessero molto, praticamente per nulla, l'anno precedente avevano condiviso la classe di storia, o almeno a John sembrava di ricordare che la materia fosse quella. Avevano parlato ogni tanto, erano giusto quelle due o tre frasette che in una classe si dicono a tutti: "Che ansia per la verifica", "Hai una matita?", "Ma che ore sono? Fra quanto finisce la lezione?".

Ian conosceva John più di quanto quest'ultimo conoscesse l'altro, per via del calcio e delle persone collegate a esso, cosa che aiutava, seppure minimamente, a far sentire John meno in imbarazzo per ciò che stava per fare.

-Hey.- il ragazzo aveva gli occhi lucidi e una faccia stravolta, anche un po' confusa per l'arrivo di John.

-Senti, lo so che praticamente siamo due estranei, ma volevo dirti che mi dispiace.- e, nonostante fosse lì per delle informazioni, era vero. Di base, John non poteva capire nè tanto meno accettare che un essere umano possa volerne ucciderne un altro, figuriamoci se, seguendo le intuizioni di Sherlock, l'omicidio ricade su una persona completamente a caso -Se vuoi parlarne con qualcuno, con me puoi farlo, quando vuoi.- non avrebbe fatto delle domande dirette come Sherlock. Per quello che serviva di sapere a loro, bastava uno sfogo di Ian.

-Non ti conosco.- la voce del ragazzo era molto più bassa di quella che di sicuro avrebbe avuto normalmente.

-Magari è meglio così. A volte, è più facile confidarsi con chi non si conosce.- Ian annuì, ma con assenza e uno sguardo vuoto, sembrava più un riflesso condizionato, come se il messaggio l'avesse ricevuto il suo cervello ma  _lui_ no. John si chiese  _come_ quel ragazzo avrebbe mai potuto chiedere agli amici di picchiare Sherlock. Forse, si disse, era stata un'idea solo di quegli idioti e Ian non aveva reagito, così come non stava reagendo in quel momento.

Seguirono alcuni minuti di silenzio. John non l'aveva interrotto perché voleva lasciargli tempo, ma anche perché non sapeva davvero che altro dire. Per lui, era una situazione assurda e inimmaginabile. Cosa dici a chi ha appena perso qualcuno di caro? Un genitore per di più. Lui, da questo punto di vista, era fortunato: aveva ancora i nonni, entrambi i genitori e sua sorella. Le discussioni e le incomprensioni c'erano, specie con Harriet, ma mai niente di tragico.

Dal completo mutismo, Ian passò al diventare una cascata di parole e di lacrime.

-Hanno... Hanno detto che le hanno sparato, che forse è stato un cecchino e... E ho visto il suo corpo, è stato orribile, peggio del funerale.- parlava e incespicava sulle parole talmente tanto che John faticava a stare dietro a tutto -Io non capisco, era bravissima, la amavano tutti, io... Io la amavo. Era la madre migliore del mondo.- crollò a terra, i singhiozzi troppo violenti per poter dire una parola di più. Solo ogni tanto, John, mentre cercava di consolarlo, riusciva a distinguere la frase "Non c'era motivo" ripetuta più e più volte, finché le lacrime nel corpo di Ian non si esaurirono e gli restarono solo pochi singhiozzi.

Ci fu ancora più silenzio, poi Ian sembrò tornare da un universo parallelo e si rivolse a John.

-Grazie.- John gli sorrise e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

-Non ringraziarmi. Ovviamente, se avrai ancora bisogno di parlare, con me potrai farlo.- Ian annuì di nuovo, stavolta più convinto.

 

*******

 

Sherlock era al settimo cielo.

-È un sadico!- John cercò di capire come questo potesse in qualche modo essere una buona cosa, ma inutile dire che fallì miseramente.

-Come, prego?- Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo.

-L'assassino è un sadico. Di solito, quando si uccide una persona a caso, si prende qualcuno di insignificante, che non mancherà a nessuno.-

-E questo è positivo perché...?-

-Sto delineando il profilo del killer. E sì, il fatto che Imogene fosse una persona amata potrebbe comunque essere un caso, ma allora perché sparare a una donna in un appartamento? Perché non a qualcuno in strada? Tanto, non l'avrebbero visto comunque.- a John si illuminarono gli occhi.

-L'ha cercata! Non ha sparato sulla strada perché aveva lei come obbiettivo!- Sherlock sorrise.

-Vedo che impari in fretta. Quindi sì, è stata una vittima a caso perché non aveva motivo di essere uccisa, ma non completamente a caso, visto che si è informato su dove abitasse.-

John cominciava a sentire l'adrenalina, cominciava a capire perché a Sherlock piacesse tanto dedicarsi al crimine.

Faceva sentire vivi.


	9. Capitolo 8

Sherlock e lo psicologo avevano passato una decina di minuti in silenzio. L'uomo l'aveva salutato, ma il ragazzo, dopo essersi sbattuto la porta dietro, si era limitato più a cadere che a sedersi sulla poltroncina, senza mai guardare l'altro.

-Non hai nulla da raccontarmi, Sherlock?- il ragazzo alzò gli occhi, ma continuò a non dire niente -Proprio nulla?- silenzio assoluto.

Lo psicologo si segnó un appunto su un quadernino. Non era il loro primo incontro, ma anche le altre volte Sherlock non sì era degnato di dire una parola e così il dottore si era ritrovato con neanche mezza pagina scritta su quel ragazzo.

-Sherlock, perché vieni qui?- l'istinto di rinfacciare domande che hanno risposte palesi prevalse sul mutismo di Sherlock.

-È ovvio. Lei non può dire ai miei genitori in cosa consistono queste sedute, ma può dire loro se mi presento o meno.- l'uomo annuì leggermente con un accenno di sorriso.

-Finalmente sento la tua voce.-

-L'aveva già sentita. Alla prima visita, quando ci presentammo.- replicò Sherlock sbuffando.

-Certo, hai ragione.-

-Lo so.- lo psicologo si trattenne dallo sbuffare. Era uno psicologo scolastico, quindi era abituato a tutte le bizzarrie adolescienziali, ma Sherlock era tutto meno che un adolescente. Sherlock era mentalmente definibile o come un bambino o come un adulto, non aveva una via di mezzo.

-Come ti è andata oggi la giornata?- le sedute non potevano proprio più andare avanti in quel modo.

-Senta, se vuole che io risponda alle sue domande, ne faccia di più intelligenti. Lo sa come mi è andata la giornata, o per lo meno può tirare a indovinare.- finalmente sul quadernino venne scritta una frase diversa.

_Determinato_ _ma_   _alla lunga_ _non_ _regge_ _la_ _noia_ _._

-Perché dici così?- Sherlock ripensò all'incontro con gli amici di Ian, al fatto che non era la prima volta che gli capitava una cosa del genere. Inevitabilmente, ripensò a quel che gli aveva detto John quella mattina.

_Non ci tengo particolarmente a farmi mandare a_ _fanculo_ _._

In fondo sapeva cosa intendesse in realtà John, ma questo non lo aiutava, gli creava solo confusione, non capendo perché se la stesse prendendo tanto.

-Dico così perché lei non mi sopporta, così come chiunque in questa scuola. Anche se non fosse sicuro, di certo avrà ipotizzato almeno una volta che qui tutti cercano di farmi avere un'esperienza scolastica infernale.- lo psicologo restò senza parole per qualche secondo. Quel ragazzo sarebbe potuto essere il primo a farsi un'autoanalisi corretta, cosa che gli fece venire in mente un paio di domande.

-Cosa ti fa pensare che io non ti sopporti?-

-Sono il classico studente intelligente che non si applica. Con me probabilmente ha una frustrazione ancora più alta contando quanto io sia oggettivamente più intelligente di tutti.-

_Alta_ _autostima_ _e_ _consapevolezza_ _._

-Se per te questa scuola è un inferno, perché non cerchi di cambiare le cose?- Sherlock fece un sorriso sarcastico.

-Ho detto che tutti cercano di farmela vivere come un inferno. Non ho mai detto che ci riescono.- il dottore scosse leggermente la testa, guardò l'orologio e abbandonò la penna sul tavolo, ma non prima di scriverci un'ultima frase.

_Sa_ _mentire_ _bene._

-Puoi andare, la seduta è finita.-

 

*******

 

Sherlock si era messo ad aspettare John nello stesso punto in cui l'altro lo aveva aspettato durante l'incontro con lo psicologo, ma restando in piedi.

Che John non avrebbe cominciato a fargli domande su quell'incontro da subito se lo aspettava. John era il tipo che non farebbe mai agli altri ciò che lui non vorrebbe gli fosse fatto. Era il primo adolescente di quel genere che Sherlock incontrava. Di solito quel comportamento, quelle poche volte che si manifestava nei suoi confronti, veniva da persone adulte, i ragazzi invece se ne fregavano, quando volevano una cosa se la prendevano e basta.

Perciò sì, non lo stupiva che John non gli avesse fatto domande. Era  _John_ _stesso_  che lo sorprendeva, per quanto Sherlock potesse essere sorpreso.

Per non restare vittima dell'attesa, se c'era qualcosa che non sapeva davvero gestire era l'attesa priva di distrazioni, accese il proprio cellulare e si mise a esplorare le pagine online con le notizie del momento. Trovò una notizia che sembrava fare al caso suo dopo pochi minuti: era stato trovato un cadavere in un appartamento di una strada abbastanza vicina al college, Sherlock ci si sarebbe recato dopo che John gli avrebbe riferito la sua conversazione con Ian.

Alla fine ciò che John gli disse servì solo a confermare ciò che Sherlock già aveva ipotizzato. Che il killer fosse un sadico lo avrebbe detto chiunque, del resto si trattava di una persona che ne aveva uccisa un'altra volontariamente. Ma la descrizione che Ian aveva dato della madre indicava un livello superiore di sadismo. Quella persona aveva sì scelto la vittima a caso, ma poi si era informata e di certo aveva scoperto che quella donna era amata. La maggior parte dei killer scelgono di uccidere persone dimenticate dal mondo, persone di poco conto. Lui no, lui aveva scelto di far soffrire le persone care alla vittima più della vittima stessa.

-Quindi?- chiese John una volta che Sherlock ebbe finito di elencargli la sua lista di deduzioni.

-Quindi devo aspettare. Questo è intelligente, ha lasciato pochissime informazioni su cui riflettere.-

-Cosa devi aspettare?- Sherlock sorrise. Era il primo della sua carriera e aveva solo diciassette anni, la cosa lo eccitava non poco.

-È un serial killer.- John lo guardò atterrito -Potrò andare avanti solo con un altro omicidio.- era seccato, quel caso gli stava rubando davvero troppo tempo. Ma allo stesso tempo ne era entusiasta, aveva sempre cercato il caso perfetto, di quelli che quasi non ti fanno dormire la notte e dietro cui c'è probabilmente un genio. Fino a quel momento gli erano sempre toccati casi banali, la maggior parte dei quali era riuscito a risolvere semplicemente leggendoli sul giornale o, come poco prima, dal telefono. Non aveva mai dovuto fronteggiare un vero rivale, qualcuno che potesse anche solo avvicinarsi alla grandezza della sua mente. Se l'assenza di indizi non era un caso, e non lo era, aveva per le mani una vera sfida.

Ma quando guardò John, non vide in lui lo stesso entusiasmo. Aveva uno sguardo severo, non glielo aveva mai visto prima. Lo stava guardando come lo guardavano i professori quando non faceva i compiti, con delusione.

-Okay, quale principio morale ho infranto?- era sicuramente una cosa del genere il motivo di quell'ostilità, era perfettamente in linea con la personalità di John.

-Davvero non ci proverai neanche?- aveva le braccia incrociate e stavolta non era come la frase fraintesa di quella mattina, l'astio era tutto vero. Sherlock fece una smorfia.

-È quello che ho fatto fin'ora.-

-Quindi lascerai tranquillamente che qualcuno venga ucciso e, anzi, te ne servirai?- Sherlock John non lo capiva proprio, e la cosa gli dava ancora più fastidio del fatto che lo stesse rimproverando. A volte lo appoggiava completamente, lo cercava, anzi, spesso lo imitava andando con lui sulle scene del crimine, altre reagiva così, come avrebbero reagito tutti.

-Ma cosa dovrei fare? Essere un genio non conta quando non c'è proprio niente da dedurre!-

-Potresti per lo meno fingere che ti dispiaccia!- la voce di John si era alzata.

-Il mio dispiacere non porterà l'assassino in prigione.- John stava per ribattere, ma Sherlock si era stancato, quella conversazione era inutile e gli faceva anche perdere tempo.

Semplicemente, se ne andò con uno sbuffo e alzando gli occhi al cielo, lasciando John così, a chiedersi cosa diamine era appena successo.

 

*******

 

Londra era come un'isola del tesoro per Sherlock. Ovunque guardasse, poteva scorgere anche solo un minimo di decadenza e criminalità, anche dove chiunque altro avrebbe visto solo una grande città piena di attrazioni.  
A volte fantasticava di essere nato in un'altra epoca, per potersi trovare faccia a faccia con i criminali più depravati, quelli di cui neanche si conosce ancora l'identità.

_Se_ _ci_ _fossi_ _stato io,_ si diceva, pensando a Jack lo Squartatore. Ne era certo, se ci fosse stato lui, i libri non avrebbero scritto di quel misterioso essere, tirando a indovinare nomi e descrizioni, ma di colui che l'aveva smascherato. Però non era la notorietà ciò che interessava a Sherlock, lui voleva una connessione, anche breve, con quelle menti disgustose tanto quanto geniali.

In realtà, le sue, più che fantasie erano vere e proprie immedesimazioni. Lo chiamava "palazzo mentale", era una tecnica molto utile, ciò che lo aiutava di più con le sue deduzioni, perché poteva mettere nella sua testa tutto ciò che gli serviva davvero ricordare, per poi eliminarla, come se non ci fosse mai stata. A Freud sarebbe venuto il mal di testa a sentirgliene parlare, se solo Sherlock avesse avuto idea di chi fosse. Aveva provato a spiegarla a John e il suo commento, dopo vari esclamazioni meravigliate, era stato "Magari potessi farlo io, studierei tutto in dieci minuti".

John.

Smise per un attimo di camminare e si guardò indietro, osservando la strada che aveva percorso. La scuola aveva smesso di essere visibile da un pezzo, ma era là, dopo alcune curve e strade.

Provò a immaginare cosa stesse facendo, se si fosse semplicemente messo a studiare o stesse parlando di quel che era successo con Greg. Fosse stata la seconda, Sherlock sperò che fossero semplici confidenze e non degli insulti.

Ma in fondo, non gli importava. John gli era solo utile perché non era un compagno di stanza rumoroso e invadente, perché gli piaceva dire le sue deduzioni ad alta voce. Non si sentì certamente sollevato nel capire che John, per smaltire la rabbia, era sicuramente andato ad allenarsi, sebbene avesse appena vinto una partita. Se si sentiva più leggero era solo perché non avrebbe più dovuto sopportare una conversazione come quella di prima e perché John avrebbe potuto tornare a essergli utile.

Ovvio che era così.

Così come, gli tornò in mente, era ovvia la soluzione del caso che aveva trovato sul telefono.

Ricominciò a camminare, dirigendosi verso il vicolo che gli interessava. Prima, però, entrò in una tabaccheria. Una delle cose che lo infastidiva di stare a scuola, era che non poteva fumare, quindi doveva fare i suoi ragionamenti con la mente lucida, che per tutti gli altri era la cosa migliore, ma per lui no. Fortunatamente, di lì a poco sarebbero iniziate le vacanze di Ottobre.

Uscito dal negozio, si portò una delle sigarette tra le labbra e la accese. Lasciò che la propria bocca, ormai abituata a quel pizzicorio e alla gola impastata, si godesse il fumo che avanzava, andando a scendere giù, fin nei polmoni, poi espirò tutto.

Delle sigarette, a John non ne aveva parlato. Avrebbe reagito come quel giorno, cominciando a propinargli discorsi moralisti dicendogli che si stava solo facendo del male, che era un errore e che davvero da lui non se lo aspettava.

Ma  _cosa,_ esattamente, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi da lui? Non lo conosceva davvero, e Sherlock non poteva certo fargliene una colpa, non è che stesse facendo chissà cosa perché fosse il contrario.

Altri due tiri e si incamminò verso la sua destinazione finale.

Una volta arrivato, notò, in parte compiaciuto, in parte no, che quel caso non era stato preso da Lestrade. Era quello che trovava più odioso, ma allo stesso tempo quello che lo lasciava fare di più. Non che gli altri poliziotti non fossero abituati a vederlo arrivare, ma cercavano sempre di intromettersi e dire le loro opinioni idiote solo per finire le indagini in fretta, alcuni cercavano anche di allontanarlo inizialmente.

Fortunatamente attorno a quel cadavere erano tutti talmente confusi, che avrebbero accettato anche i consigli di un cieco.  
Il morto era steso sul pavimento del soggiorno, con un buco in fronte e una pistola poco distante da lui. Sherlock, con qualche teoria già bella che formata nella mente, diede appena un'occhiata per poi spiegare tutto per filo e per segno.

-Era un uomo stressato oltre il limite della sopportazione. È morto da poco, eppure ha delle occhiaie ben marcate. Non ha la fede, quindi non si trattava di un matrimonio in rovina. Dall'abbigliamento si direbbe fosse dedito al lavoro, probabilmente metteva tutte le sue energie in quello. Tornando agli abiti, sì, sono costosi, ma trattati male, il che potrebbe essere un altro segno di stress. Il suo mondo girava attorno al lavoro, quindi la causa della morte riguarda quello...-

-Noi pensiamo si sia suicidato.- Sherlock lanciò uno sguardo furioso all'anonimo detective che se ne stava lì a sperare di poter contribuire e che l'aveva interrotto.

-No. Sbagliato. E non mi interrompa di nuovo. Se non voi, almeno la scientifica dovrebbe essersi accorta che gli hanno sparato da una distanza troppo grande perché possa averlo fatto da solo. Inoltre la pistola è all'altezza della vita e il braccio è disteso, ma per spararsi avrebbe dovuto piegarlo e la pistola sarebbe atterrata sopra la spalla.- gli occhi che lo guardavano erano pieni di vergogna. Sherlock riusciva a far sentire idioti tutti anche senza degli insulti diretti -L'ha ucciso qualcuno che lavorava con lui. Anzi, sarei pronto a scommettere che è stato qualcuno  _per cui_  lavorava. Se fossi in voi, farei una visitina al suo datore di lavoro.- sperava fosse un'altra l'ipotesi giusta, una più avvincente che avrebbe potuto occupare più di soli due minuti, una che magari lo avrebbe portato a girovagare per la città in cerca di indizi. Avrebbe fatto un giro comunque, l'aria del college cominciava a soffocarlo.

Uscì dall'appartamento, accendendosi un'altra sigaretta mentre scendeva le scale. I suoi piani riguardo alla gita di Londra furono cancellati.

-Ciao.- John era lì, chiaramente ad aspettare che uscisse dall'edificio. Aveva ancora la divisa della squadra di calcio, cosa che confermava la sua teoria, e stava praticamente morendo di freddo. John avrebbe voluto evitarlo, ma il suo animo moralista fu più forte di lui -Una sigaretta, Sherlock? Davvero?- il più alto neanche rispose.

-Che ci fai qui?- gli chiese.

-Volevo parlarti. A scuola non c'eri, ovviamente, così mi sono informato e ho scoperto di questo cadavere.- Sherlock sfoggiò la migliore delle sue espressioni sorprese, anche se John avrebbe giurato che c'era un pizzico d'orgoglio non riconosciuto.

-Wow. Bella deduzione.- probabilmente, tolta quell'atmosfera di litigio che persisteva, sarebbe stato un complimento più sentito -Cosa volevi dirmi?-

-Voglio scusarmi, ho reagito in modo pessimo. È che ci sono rimasto male, ma è stato stupido.- e l'atmosfera pesante svanì -Dio, è la seconda volta che mi scuso con te oggi.-

-In realtà la prima non dovevi. Avevo capito male io.- Sherlock aveva risposto d'istinto, ma vedendo il sorriso di sollievo di John si disse che non era stato un grande errore. E John non fece commenti sul "Avevo capito male io", quindi poteva rilassarsi, per quanto Sherlock ne fosse capace, anche lui.

-Bene.- John sorrise -Che si fa ora?-

-La mia intenzione era di andare a caccia di malviventi in giro per Londra. Ma prevedo che se starai qui vestito così per altri venti minuti ti prenderai un pesante raffreddore. Quindi torniamo a scuola.- in realtà a John non sarebbe dispiaciuto troppo girovagare per Londra con Sherlock, ma effettivamente sentiva già la gola cominciare a pizzicargli.

Sherlock allungò il braccio verso la strada e un taxi si fermò per farli salire, non prima che Sherlock buttasse la sua sigaretta. Stettero seduti e in silenzio sui sedili posteriori per un po', entrambi a guardare fuori dal loro finestrino, poi John cominciò a parlare.

-Senti, questa cosa che fai con le deduzioni è davvero fantastica.- Sherlock tese l'orecchio -Ma così non vale. Dio solo sa quante cose hai capito di me, mentre io ti conosco davvero pochissimo.- il riccio lo guardò.

-Quindi?-

-Quindi mi è venuta un'idea. Io ogni tanto ti farò delle domande che mi verranno in mente, tu risponderai e poi cercherai di dedurre quale sarebbe la mia risposta.- Sherlock non sapeva bene come reagire alla proposta. Nessuno era mai stato interessato a ciò che pensava, anzi, tutti facevano sempre il possibile per non venire a saperlo. Il gioco proposto da John era quanto di più fuori dalla sua routine ci potesse essere. Ma Sherlock e la monotonia erano vecchi rivali.

-Okay.- John si mise a pensare alla prima domanda.

-Colore preferito?- Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.

-Davvero, colore preferito? Non ho un colore preferito, è una cosa inutile.-

-Oh andiamo, fa uno sforzo!- Sherlock sbuffò, ma alla fine cominciò a pensarci seriamente. Non si era mai soffermato su una cosa del genere, anche se normalmente era una decisione che prendono i bambini fin dai loro primissimi anni di vita. Fu un pensando questo che trovò la risposta.

-Blu scuro.- John non ne fu sorpreso, era un colore che gli avrebbe associato istintivamente, ma non sapeva il vero motivo di quella risposta, da quale parte del suo inconscio provenisse.

Pensare a un colore per John fu molto più semplice. John era solare, almeno esteriormente, cercava il più possibile positività, un colore che rispecchiava entrambe le cose era il giallo, ma era anche profondo e un colore profondo simile al giallo ma non abbastanza era il rosso. Rendendosi conti dei pensieri che stava facendo si diede dell'idiota.

_I colori non hanno personalità_.

-Il tuo è l'arancione.- l'arancione era il connubio tra il giallo e il rosso. John sorrise incredulo.

-Giusto. Ma come fai?- Sherlock alzò le spalle.

-Osservo.-

-Anche io osservo, però...-

-No, John, tu guardi. Attentamente, ma guardi. Ma tranquillo, praticamente tutto il mondo si limita a guardare.- qualcun'altro si sarebbe potuto offendere, ma John ne rimase semplicemente affascinato -Ad esempio: dimmi cosa vedi in questo tassista.- lo prese alla sprovvista, ma doveva ammettere che da quando aveva conosciuto Sherlock, ogni tanto provava a osservare (guardare attentamente) qualcuno e vedere cosa ne usciva fuori.

-Allora, non ha la fede, quindi non è sposato. È lievemente in sovrappeso, questo potrebbe spiegare il fatto che suda sebbene siano i primi di Ottobre e non ama le chiacchiere, visto che tiene il vetro che separa la parte anteriore da quella posteriore dell'auto chiuso e la radio spenta.- sentiva che non era tutto, ma era il meglio che potesse fare.

-Bene.- gli occhi di John si accesero -Hai guardato attentamente.- e proprio quegli occhi, John li alzò al cielo, mugugnando leggermente.

-Non indossa la fede ora, ma se ne vede il segno attorno al dito, quindi ne possiede una ed è sposato, solo che non porta l'anello mentre lavora perché ha paura che glielo rubino o che possa perderlo in qualche modo. Questo, insieme al tenere chiuso il vetro e la radio spenta, denota un serio problema d'ansia, talmente serio da farlo sudare e mangiare esageratamente, che effettivamente alimenta il sudore eccessivo.- John era rimasto a guardarlo sbalordito per tutto il tempo -Vuoi una dimostrazione?- senza aspettare una risposta, aprì il vetro che li separava e vi si avvicinò -Signore, come sta sua moglie?- l'uomo, se possibile, cominciò a sudare ancora di più.

-Oh, ehm, sta... Sta bene.- rispose, mentre apriva e chiudeva la mano sinistra attorno al volante, un gesto che diede ancora più valore alla diagnosi d'ansia di Sherlock.

-Ne sono contento.- detto questo, Sherlock richiuse il vetro e si voltò verso John, il quale stava ridendo.

-Okay, okay, è sposato e ha l'ansia. Complimenti.- Sherlock sorrise orgoglioso -Prossima domanda...-

-Prima che tu me la ponga, ti avverto che non risponderò se sarà di nuovo una domanda del livello dei bambini dell'asilo.- John si mise a ridere, e Sherlock fece qualcosa di abbastanza simile a una risata.

Effettivamente John non aveva la minima intenzione di continuare con domande del genere, anzi, voleva approfittarne per capire Sherlock il più possibile. La domanda sui colori era semplicemente per iniziare con calma.

Arrivati a scuola gli aveva già fatto qualche altra domanda e ormai l'atmosfera era di nuovo normale. Ovvero, tutto l'opposto di "normale", trattandosi di Sherlock.


	10. Caitolo 9

L'uscita del college era piena della gioia che fino a quel momento gli studenti avevano messo da parte. C'era molto più casino rispetto al primo giorno, perché stavolta tutti gli studenti stavano andando via. Era il 21 ottobre, il che significava una bella pausa di ben nove giorni da tutte le fatiche e gli stress legati alla scuola. Certo, significava anche alzarsi ogni mattina (pomeriggio) e guardare i libri abbandonati sulla scrivania, sentirli chiamarti e sapere che la cosa più responsabile sarebbe iniziare subito a studiare, ma poi il pensiero si cancellerebbe a causa dell'odorino invitante proveniente dalla cucina.

John era seduto su un muretto, a cui Sherlock era appoggiato, entrambi ad intrattenersi nell'aspettare i loro genitori.

-Okay, okay, che mi dici di... Quella ragazza là giù?- Sherlock diede una rapida occhiata alla folla prima di inquadrare la persona indicata da John.

-Allora, ultimo anno. Sta aspettando i genitori ed è molto nervosa. Non tanto per la scuola, quella non la preoccupa, ma perché vuole presentare loro il suo ragazzo, che è molto più grande e non ha completato gli studi.- il riccio già se la rideva di nascosto aspettando la reazione di John.

-Wow... Come diamine...-

-Prima le siamo passati vicino e ho sentito la sua telefonata col ragazzo in questione.- John stava per ribattere che quello era barare, ma non gliene lasciò il tempo -Ho deciso di tenere a mente la telefonata perché ho capito subito che più avanti mi avresti chiesto di dedurla: capelli tinti di rosa, piercing, un tatuaggio sul collo. Salta sicuramente all'occhio. Effettivamente non ho dedotto lei. Ho dedotto te.- mai John si era ritrovato così tanto a sperare che una persona stesse flirtando con lui. Ma Sherlock una cosa del genere non sapeva neanche davvero cosa fosse, forse. Al massimo dava alla propria voce un tono... Seduttivo, ma semplicemente per dare un effetto più teatrale a ciò che diceva, come se non fosse già teatrale in tutto ciò che faceva.

In ogni caso, riusciva, volontariamente o no, a far impazzire John.

-Probabilmente è inutile chiederlo, ma che farai durante le vacanze?- sapeva perfettamente cosa avrebbe fatto Sherlock: avrebbe fatto esperimenti più approfonditi di quelli che faceva a scuola, in quanto questa lo limitava, ma soprattutto, avrebbe risolto casi. E John sperava davvero che gli proponesse di andare con lui.

-Cose  _veramente_  interessanti a tempo pieno. I crimini aumentano nei giorni festivi.- rispose, con un sorrisetto impaziente incastonato sul volto -Dovresti vedere a Natale. Tralasciando quelli che si travestono da lui, è come se gli assassini volessero farmi da Babbo Natale.- John sorrise, un po' per la frase cinica e fraintendibile, un po' perché probabilmente Sherlock non si rendeva davvero conto di quanto lo fosse.

-Beato te. Io me ne starò a casa la maggior parte del tempo.- con la coda dell'occhio spiò Sherlock, nella speranza di vedere una reazione che potesse precedere un invito a unirsi a lui -Ad anticiparmi lo studio, creare gli schemi per le partite...-

-Sai come divertirti.- fu la risposta di Sherlock, il quale aveva la faccia di chi avrebbe dato un braccio pur di non trovarsi nella situazione di John. Anche se, in effetti, le possibilità che accadesse erano così poche da essere esilaranti.   
Una macchina nera e lucida come fosse appena uscita dalla concessionaria si fermò davanti a loro. Sherlock si staccò dal muretto e le andò incontro -Spero di non trovarti troppo alienato quando torneremo a scuola.- John ridacchiò, per poi accennare un saluto, ma Sherlock era già entrato in macchina, la quale aveva i finestrini oscurati. Fino all'ultimo, John si aspettò di vederne uno abbassarsi per mostrare il viso di Sherlock, ma non accadde.

Allora, si limitò ad aspettare che la macchina scomparisse dalla sua vista e a dover rendersi conto che avrebbe dovuto passare nove giorni senza vederlo, per poi mettersi in piedi e cominciare a camminare.

La fermata dell'autobus non era poi così lontana.

 

*******

 

Greg non aveva mai sentito così tanto il bisogno di urlare. Era a casa di John da un'ora e per un'ora non aveva fatto altro che ascoltare le grandi gesta di Sherlock Holmes. I casi che aveva risolto, quello a cui stava lavorando, gli esperimenti da scienziato pazzo, le deduzioni, il castello mentale o come diamine si chiamava. Probabilmente, se mai avesse avuto la possibilità di parlare con Sherlock, in realtà non avrebbero avuto un bel niente di cui parlare perché ormai sapeva  _tutto_.

-... Per non parlare di stamattina! Sapeva che gli avrei chiesto di dedurre una ragazza e così si è ricordato una sua telefonata! Che faccia che avrò fatto, devo esser sembrato un idiota...-

-Sì, immagino.- disse Greg, mentre pregava che quel fastidioso principio di mal di testa decidesse di volersi allontanare da quella conversazione (monologo) e lo lasciasse in pace. John non aveva neanche sentito quel commento, per quanto era preso nel racconto.

-Passerà una vacanza stupenda! Mi dispiace per tuo padre, se lo ritroverà tra i piedi minimo una volta a giorno.- forse, in tutto ciò, quella era l'unica cosa positiva per Greg.

-Mi farebbe solo un favore.- non aveva un bel rapporto col padre e quando aveva scoperto che un ragazzino saccente gli risolveva tutti i casi, il suo primo pensiero era stato quello di voler conoscere il ragazzino. Ebbene, ora lo conosceva, grazie a John lo conosceva fin troppo.

Arrivò al culmine quando l'amico cominciò un discorso su un certo esperimento che riguardava delle larve e la pioggia. Allora, non riuscì più a sopportare oltre.

-Sembra davvero interessante.- e disgustoso -Ehm, tu non hai fame? Io sì, sto morendo.- disse alzandosi, forse con troppo slancio.

-Oh, vuoi un panino? In frigo dovrebbe esserci del prosciutto.-

-Sì, ma che dici se usciamo? Andiamo al bar all'angolo?- aveva decisamente bisogno di una boccata d'aria. Non è che non gli facesse piacere che John avesse fatto amicizia con Sherlock, solo che non era davvero abituato a sentirlo parlare così tanto. Diamine, non aveva mai fatto così neanche quando aveva avuto delle cotte, ed era abbastanza sicuro che ne avesse avute.

Il bar in questione distava qualche metro dall'appartamento in cui abitava John, ma erano stati pochi metri di silenzio godutissimo. Era un posto carino, non molto grande e tutti quei colori che, una volta, dovevano essere accesi, erano sbiaditi, compresi quelli dell'insegna, ma rimaneva piacevole, anche perché non molto frequentato se non dalle solite persone.

I due si sedettero al bancone e chiesero solamente due panini. John continuava a chiedersi che bisogno ci fosse di uscire per dei panini che era perfettamente capace di fare nella cucina della sua casa.

_Sherlock lo saprebbe._

_Oh._

Aveva capito.

-Greg... Sono stato tanto assillante?- l'amico avrebbe voluto essere più elegante e pacato, ma non riuscì a non trattenere una risata che lo fece quasi soffocare. Non era proprio giornata per i panini.

-Giusto un po'.- sorrise, e allora, capendo di non averlo davvero infastidito, sorrise anche John.

-Diamine, se Sherlock non fosse un ragazzo, scommetterei tutto quello che ho, che ti sei preso una cotta coi fiocchi.- stavolta fu John a ritrovarsi a tossire anche l'anima, grazie tante karma. Cercò la prima risposta che gli potesse venire in mente per rendere il momento meno imbarazzante.

-Ma no, ma ti pare.- altro colpo di tosse -Quando mai.- credibile, assolutamente credibile -Insomma, ti ho raccontato tutte le parti migliori, ma ha i suoi bei difetti.- stava parlando troppo. Per fortuna, venne fermato subito.

-Non per allarmarvi, ma i vostri panini sono stati preparati da un criminale.- il biondo spalancò occhi e bocca.

_Quando parli del diavolo..._

Si girò, pensando per un attimo di aver avuto un'allucinazione uditiva da astinenza. Ma no, lì, nel bar sbiadito ormai senza nome, nel bar in cui andava sempre con Greg, c'era Sherlock. Tra tutti i bar di Londra, che ne è particolarmente tappezzata, Sherlock Holmes aveva trovato un assassino proprio lì.

-Ho detto alla polizia di venire immediatamente ad arrestarlo, ma prevedo che passerà minimo tre minuti a decidere se ascoltarmi o no e altri cinque per arrivare, mentre quest'uomo avrà finito il suo turno fra soli quattro minuti.- Greg guardò Sherlock come se avesse appena parlato in latino, un po' perché aveva sussurrato tutto con il solito andamento da logorroico, un po' perché non capiva dove volesse arrivare. John, dal canto suo, aveva passato quasi due mesi con Sherlock e le sue spiegazioni da rebus, si poteva dire abbastanza allenato. E poi non aspettava altro da quando era iniziata la vacanza.

-Okay. Greg, va' alla porta principale, io vado a quella sul retro.- Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia osservando John che già si metteva all'opera. Doveva ammetterlo, pensava sarebbe stato più lento. Greg invece continuava a guardarsi intorno, come se non si trovasse più nel bar di sua conoscenza, ma in uno di un paese sperduto nel mondo. Con lui, Sherlock immancabilmente alzò gli occhi al cielo.

-Il barista che vi ha fatto i panini ha un secondo lavoro decisamente meno onesto: fa il narcotrafficante. La polizia arriverà tra sette minuti per arrestarlo, ma lui cercherà di scappare via, quindi John è andato a bloccare l'uscita secondaria, mentre tu ora andrai a bloccare quella principale.- era stato molto più gentile di quanto lo sarebbe stato normalmente. Forse era il fatto che fosse amico di John, anche se non capiva perché questo avrebbe dovuto ammorbidirlo. Ma Greg, che ora aveva capito tutto, rimaneva esitante. Del resto, si stava parlando di un criminale sulla quarantina contro tre adolescenti.

_Gli serve un incentivo._

-L'ispettore a capo di questa indagine è tuo padre.- e Greg era a bloccare la porta in tempo record.

Ovviamente, Sherlock, aveva capito subito qual era la dinamica tra lui e Lestrade senior: Greg voleva entrare nella polizia, come lui, solo che l'uomo disapprovava, per "mancanza di fiducia nelle capacità del figlio". In realtà, per paura. Greg, nonostante gli serbasse molto rancore, sperava sempre in un'occasione per dimostrargli che si sbagliava, senza sapere che il padre lo ostacolasse per il suo bene. E quella era l'occasione perfetta.

Sherlock si avvicinò al bancone, pronto per una delle sue solite scene teatrali. Fece in modo di trovarsi esattamente davanti alla persona che gli interessava e, beh, semplicemente aprì bocca.

-Buon pomeriggio, potrei avere del caffè?- il criminale neanche alzò gli occhi, si limitò a interpretare al meglio la sua parte da barista.

-Certo. Come lo vuole?-

-Macchiato. Macchiato con della cocaina.- e finalmente quegli occhi colpevoli lo guardarono.

-Ragazzino, che cazzo...- gli occhi di Sherlock però non erano come i suoi. Erano fermi, sopra ogni consapevolezza, pronti a stanare peccati anche nel più santo degli umani. Quell'uomo non si poteva spiegare il motivo,  _è solo un ragazzino che scherza troppo_ , ma sentiva di doversene andare, di dover correre. A confermarlo, le sirene della polizia che cominciavano a sentirsi in lontananza. Con la coda dell'occhio vide un altro ragazzo fermo e immobile davanti alla porta di ingresso, con lo sguardo puntato su di lui. Allora scattò, uscendo da dietro al bancone e dirigendosi alla porta secondaria. Si girò e non vide nessuno che lo seguiva, pensò di averla scampata, ma prima che potesse voltarsi di nuovo, era a terra con un mal di testa da svenimento.

Un criminale sulla quarantina contro tre adolescenti, è vero. Ma uno di quegli adolescenti era il capitano di una squadra di calcio e aveva gli ormoni a mille per via di uno degli altri due.

I poliziotti arrivarono subito dopo che John ebbe steso l'uomo. Erano ovviamente confusi, ma non fecero domande, avevano imparato che era inutile e spesso anche umiliante.

Comunque, John non era da meno. Continuava a passare lo sguardo dalle proprie mani a terra, dove poco prima era disteso il narcotrafficante. Infine, quando gli si avvicinò, guardò Sherlock.

-Ho appena...-

-Già.- sorrisero entrambi, John sentendosi realizzato, in qualcosa che non pensava neanche di voler raggiungere, Sherlock quasi  _confortato_.

Poi c'era Greg, che li aveva raggiunti e che continuava a far finta di non star controllando il padre. Quando gli agenti erano arrivati, era stato lui a dirgli di andare sul retro, e Lestrade sul momento non ci aveva riflettuto troppo. Ora però si era davvero reso conto che  _suo figlio_ gli aveva detto dove andare per arrestare una persona. Era impressionato e incuriosito, ovviamente. Ma non disse niente. Lo salutò semplicemente una volta salito in auto. Non che Greg si aspettasse molto altro. Forse.

Appena la situazione si fu calmata, John si rese conto di dover, di nuovo, salutare Sherlock. Era stato bello, ritrovarselo casualmente lì ed essere coinvolto nella risoluzione di un caso. Era un caso semplice, decisamente molto diverso da quelli che prediligeva solitamente Sherlock, ma forse anche lui si annoiava e avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenersi occupato.

O forse non era stata una coincidenza?

No, non lo era.

I tre si incamminarono lungo la strada, andando automaticamente verso casa di John ma senza averne davvero l'intenzione. Il biondo si avvicinò a Sherlock per avere conferme.

-Sherlock, ora proverò a fare una deduzione e ti prego di essere sincero.-

Il ragazzo si girò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, ma guardandolo, capì a cosa si stesse riferendo. Gli fece cenno di continuare.

-Non sei venuto ad arrestare quel tizio per caso. In realtà non te ne fregava niente, non sei uno che dà la caccia ai narcotrafficanti.- sapeva di avere ragione e aveva anche capito il motivo per cui aveva deciso di andare dietro a quell'uomo, era solo indeciso sul dirlo o meno. Ma poi Sherlock lo incoraggiò.

-E...?- John lo guardò negli occhi per qualche secondo, cercando di valutare velocemente quanto potesse essere una cattiva idea.

-E lo hai fatto per coinvolgermi, perché hai capito che mi sarei annoiato durante le vacanze.- Sherlock sorrise, ignorando quanto potesse apparire sentimentale la cosa. Del resto, John era in qualche modo diventato suo amico e, per quanto un'amicizia con Sherlock sia atipica, quella era una cosa che un amico farebbe. Non riuscì a capire se averlo fatto gli desse piacere o meno. Però sorrise.

-Oggi hai una mente in forma.- nessuna frase ebbe o avrebbe mai fatto sentire John più soddisfatto di se stesso.

Sperò che tutto quello volesse dire che avrebbero continuato a vedersi. Nonostante la cosa fosse sottintesa, aveva bisogno ci confermarlo. Stava per aprire bocca per chiedere, ma Sherlock parlò per primo.

-Come ti ho detto, durante le vacanze i crimini aumentano. Un aiuto mi potrebbe servire.-

E Greg, che camminava dietro loro e aveva sentito tutto, quasi cominciò a piangere pensando a quante altre ore di discorsi su Sherlock Holmes avrebbe dovuto ascoltare.


End file.
